Cheaper By The Dozen Jimmy And Cindy Style
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Cindy and Jimmy get married after High School and this is their life
1. The Begining Of A Huge Unhappy Family

One day we see a pregnant Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron sleeping as the sun shone through their window and the birds are chirping a little too loudly.

"Ooh if it isn't the birds it's the kids Cin, for one day I'd like to sleep in for a little longer than five minutes" Jimmy moaned as Cindy turned over and the siding to their house bumped and thumped.

"Jimmy burglars go show them what a brave man you are, then come back here and keep me warm sweetie" Cindy said groggily as Jimmy grabbed a metal baseball bat and headed in the direction of the bumps and thumps.

"I can't believe I pulled that off girl, it's like I was a genius in another life or something, and to get one over on my parents I'm none the wiser: A blond haired girl said into a cell phone as Jimmy angrily tapped his foot.

"I gotta go Lillian my dad's about to erupt and I think he wants me to pay close attention to what he has to say".

Cindy and Jimmy's first daughter Gabriel looked exactly like Cindy but with Jimmy's eyes which she used mostly for staying out of trouble.

"Morning daddy see here's the thing I was getting the morning paper and the door blew shut locking me out, so I tried calling Alex but she is a very sound sleeper when I need her so I climbed the siding" Gabriel said throwing the paper at Jimmy as he took it but wasn't buying her story.

"I can't believe I pulled that off girl, it's like I was a genius in another life or something, and to get one over on my parents I'm none the wiser" Jimmy said turning his hand into a telephone and speaking into it.

"What I meant to say was I went to get my darling, loving, caring, giving father the morning paper, I mean what's the world coming to when a daughter can't get her father the morning paper?".

Cindy shuffled down the hall knowing that Jimmy wasn't going to punish Gabriel but she sure was, because she could see through her daughter's blue eyes.

"Morning eldest daughter and what brings you to climbing our vinyl siding this morning, another party or were you just out with Brad into the wee hours of the morning" Cindy asked as Gabriel put the puppy dog eyes on Jimmy and he could feel himself becoming weaker.

"Can't we just let me get away with it just once, I mean come on daddy I never hurt anyone and at least I'm alive" Gabriel said as Cindy snapped her fingers in front of Jimmy's eyes.

"One month no phone, no Brad, no Libby, no Eliza, no television, and you've pulled babysitting duty for that month, and the only time you leave this house is to go to school and come home from school". Cindy said as Gabriel's jaw dropped.  
"But what about my cheerleading, and my gymnastics, and my ballet?, I mean dad and you pay good money for me to be there" Gabriel said as Cindy got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Fine you can go to your sports but you have to take the triplets with you, and on occasion the littlest sib Kennedy" Cindy said a smile growing over her face as Gabriel turned her eyes back to Jimmy.

"One week let's stand by that daddy, and then after that week we can talk longer punishment if you want and that's if you want not if mom wants".

"All right young lady a month and one week for putting your father up against the wall, and Jimmy so help me God if you even tell her one week you'll find yourself bedless for the month that she's grounded".

"One month I stand by your mother on this, in fact we had a talk last night that I was being a softie with you and I would agree with her one hundred percent" Jimmy said as Gabriel's eyes met his again.

"One week, one week one week, one week, now when I snap my fingers you'll say one week and not care what mom has to say on the subject" Gabriel said as Cindy shook her head and Gabriel snapped her fingers.

"One month and that's final meaning end of the conversation, kaput, no more arguing or we'll add another week on to the week your mother gave you" Jimmy said as Gabriel pouted her lip at Jimmy and Cindy knew that he was becoming stronger than her.

"Now get your little butt ready for school and be downstairs for breakfast in five minutes, and if I hear another grumble from your lips your grounded even longer" Cindy said as Gabriel slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked down the stairs still moping.

"All right I'll get the rest of the dozen up you get their lunches and breakfast ready Jimmy, then we'll go through the morning mail to see if there's anything of interest this morning".

At the word mail Gabriel ran to the door to check it as Jimmy started knocking on the first door he found which was his only son Leo's room as he moaned and turned over.

"Good morning son let's get you up and ready for a good day in the second grade, then you can come home and help me with my experiments" Jimmy said as Leo kicked his blankets off and slowly shuffled from his room.

"Daddy I know I ask this a lot but why am I the only boy in a valley of eleven sisters?, I mean can't mommy and you make another boy to play catch with me in the yard?" Leo asked skipping down the stairs as Jimmy stared after him.

"Maybe the new baby will be a brother for you who knows?, and besides that you have Godard to play with in the yard".

"Godard is a metal puppy with no human skin daddy, I want a little brother to play with me, someone I can teach things to like how to sneak cookies when mommy is cooking dinner, or how to make mommy say no to being grounded, and lastly how to make a three point shot at the buzzer" Leo said as Jimmy smiled.

"All right I have other girl's to wake up so you get dressed and be ready to eat breakfast before the bus, I'll talk to your mom about the little brother problem while your at school" Jimmy said as Leo pumped his fists in the air and hugged Jimmy.

"You're the best daddy in the world of daddy's you know that?, I'm glad you're my daddy and nobody can make me hate you".

"Wait a couple years kid you might think differently of me then, but I'm glad you love me right now kiddo so let's get you some breakfast and then get you ready for school".

Leo walked into the kitchen as he kissed Cindy's cheek and then stared at her stomach as Cindy smiled down at him.

"Does it feel like a boy mommy?, please say it feels like a boy because I'm starting to hate being surrounded by icky girls" Leo said as Cindy kissed him back and hugged him.

"I have to say it does feel like a boy kiddo, but look at things this way at least when girls are all you think about you'll be able to understand them" Cindy said as Leo sat at the table and grabbed a cereal bowl.

"So what kind of cereal would we like this morning cutie pie?, Corn Pops, Lucky Charms, Peanut Butter Crunch, Reeses Puffs, or Golden Graham's your choice.

Cindy knew even before asking Leo what cereal he wanted as he grabbed the Corn Pops and poured them into his bowl with milk as toast and orange juice greeted him.

Meanwhile Jimmy stopped at another door where three beds greeted him and he pulled the shades back as three girls squinted against the sun.

"Morning ladies it's a beautiful morning for school, now get you butts out of those beds, dressed, and downstairs for breakfast" Jimmy said as a blonde haired girl with pigtails was first.

"Good job Angel all right you two up now or you'll meet my friend Mr. hot water, how does that grab you?".

A second girl in pink hair woke up next as Jimmy stared and blew up when he saw the pink hair as Cindy and Leo ran upstairs to see what the problem was.

"Young lady what have you done to your hair?, and don't even try blaming Alex for this one because last I checked she wasn't a hair dresser" Jimmy said as the girl smiled innocently up at Cindy.

"Don't look at me I told you not to color your hair, and I believe your father asked you a question" Cindy said as the girl stared at her feet.

"I let Christie Ann color it for me, she said it would look cool and I have to say that she was right and it makes me stand out against all the blonde heads in this house" The girl said as Jimmy grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom.

"All right young lady stick your head in the sink and don't move an inch or I'll mess up your hair even more" Jimmy said as the girl who's name was Gretchen held a pout on her face.

"Well I have more breakfast' to make so excuse me Jim, and I have to say your parenting is rather well today".

Jimmy smiled as he grabbed a blond hair coloring from the medicine cabinet and poured it into the warm water as Gretchen started to cry.

"I want to stand out in the crowd and here you are making me look as bland as everybody else in this God forsaken family" Gretchen said as the last triplet woke up and shuffled to the bathroom to find Jimmy and Gretchen fighting.

"Excuse me but I have to use the facilities and I'm not about to do it in front of a boy" The girl said as Jimmy walked out and shut the door seeing Gretchen's hair turn blonde again.

Jimmy walked to the next door and knocked as a girl came walking out already dressed and her backpack slung over her shoulder with a kitten dashing out of the room.

"Morning Alex apparently Gabriel was screaming your name this morning for you to let her in, did you hear anything like that this morning?" Jimmy asked as Alex shook her head and picked up the kitten cuddling with it.

"It shouldn't be Gabriel being out past curfew that you should be worried about dad, your about to get a letter from our school that should interest you" Alex said grinning and running down the stairs for breakfast.

"Hold it young lady what is this letter about?, I mean what does it say if I may ask my cute little bunny rabbit?".

"That nickname went out the window when I was seven dad, but it says a little of this and a little of that but in short she's expelled for failing every one of her classes".

Jimmy shrugged it off and knocked on the next door as a teenaged girl walked out on her cell phone as Jimmy motioned for her to hang up.

"Gotta go Laurie I'll see you at school you know I have to do the family thing this morning" The girl said hanging up as she hugged Jimmy and then it all sank in that Gabriel was getting expelled and he screamed form the top of his lungs.

"Gabriel Aurora Vortex get your takuss up here now and bring the mail with you and I mean now young lady!" Jimmy screamed as the teenaged girl kissed him and ran down the stairs as Cindy, Leo, and Gabriel met him at the top of the stairs.

"All right young lady I shouldn't have to tell you how angry your mom can get so out with it, and don't play dumb because Alex told me all about your little school problem".

"What school problem daddy?, I mean I'm best in my class and their even thinking of skipping me a grade so I can be the first 12 year old in junior high" Gabriel said smirking as Jimmy wasn't laughing.

"You didn't happen to catch the mailman this morning did you young lady?, and if so I want the mail that your hiding from us right now" Jimmy said as Cindy was till in the dark about the whole thing.

"I'm not hiding any mail daddy, I mean do you really think I'd stoop that low to hide school letters from you?" Gabriel asked as she gave herself away.

"All right who said I was looking for school letters Gabby?, I want the mail in my hands this instant young lady all of it".

Gabriel reluctantly handed Jimmy all the envelopes as he handed them to Cindy.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, you could win a million dollars, call your mother, and what have we here a letter from Crocket Elementary do we know anybody who goes there?" Jimmy asked as he opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Neutron we're sorry to inform you that Mrs. Gabriel Aurora Vortex is hereby expelled for the year, she was found fighting with students and is holding herself back from learning".

Cindy snatched the letter from Jimmy and read more of it as Gabriel wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Mrs. Gabriel Aurora Vortex may not come back next year or the year after that, maybe now she'll learn that fighting and playing dumb get's you nowhere in life" Cindy said her eyes full of fire and locking with Gabriel's.

Jimmy wake the rest of the kids up I'll handle this delinquent myself, and she will be home schooled by me for the rest of her natural life". Cindy said as Jimmy knocked on the teenaged girl's door again as she stepped out with a smile on her face.

"I knew one of us would be expelled but I had no idea that it was going to be her, she was the smartest of all the kids" The girl who's name was Britney said as Jimmy knocked on the next door.

"I don't feel well enough to go to school today dad, I think I have a stomach flu" A girl said in the most pathetic display of acting Jimmy has ever seen.

"All right you can stay home and let your mother deal with you all day, did I mention that she's already on edge with Gabriel being expelled and all" Jimmy asked as the girl who's name was Laney jumped from bed and started dressing herself quickly.

"That's what I thought sweetheart, now get downstairs and eat some breakfast then it's off to the bus stop for a day full of learning" Jimmy said as Laney hugged him and ran downstairs where Cindy was obviously yelling at Gabriel.

"Of all the boneheaded things you have done with your life this is by far the stupidest, I can't believe you think this is some kind of joke!" Cindy yelled as Gabriel said the one thing all the kids never thought she would say.

"Is it stupider than dropping out of College to raise a child?, I mean come on where the hell do you get off yelling at me!" Gabriel screamed as a slap was heard and the house fell silent.

"Don't you ever blame me for the things you do again you bonehead, at least I graduated junior high and high school which is more than I can say for some people".

"Your calling me a bonehead I'm not the one with twelve kids am I?, I mean one wasn't enough for you was it".

Gabriel ran up the stairs with a red mark on her face as Cindy ran after her and the kids steered clear of her field of vision.

Jimmy knocked on the next door as a girl with brown hair hopped from the doorway hugging Jimmy as he helped her get dressed.

"Daddy when will I be old enough to start going to school like the older kids?, It get's boring around here all day" The girl said as Jimmy picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"This conversation is not even close to finished young lady, I have given up everything to raise you and all's I get is you regretting even being alive" Cindy said grabbing Gabriel's arm as she stopped dead in the kitchen.

The little girl hugged Cindy and kissed her cheek as Cindy kissed her back and she ran to get some Lucky Charms.

"Mommy why are you so angry this morning?, did Gabby do something bad?" The little girl who's name was Kennedy asked as Cindy knelt down to her level still keeping her grip on Gabriel.

"Mommy want's you to know that she loves you very much Kenny and right now Gabriel is trying to tell mommy that she's not giving enough love to anyone in the family" Cindy said as Kennedy kissed her again and Cindy stared up at Gabriel smiling.

"Yea I really messed up this time didn't I?, I have a little girl who loves me and a family who cares for me most of the time".

"Three more kids to wake up and then I'll join the family for breakfast Jimmy said as Kennedy hummed under her breath with a mouthful of cereal.

"Now since you have no sports because your expelled babysitting is your only priority these days, Kennedy, the triplets, Leo, the whole Motley Cru will be your responsibility as well as mine and your fathers now.

"Mommy are we still going to the mall to buy me a teddy bear and some clothes?, or are you too angry at Gabby to go anywhere today?" Kennedy asked as Cindy shook her head.

"We'll go when daddy get's home, we should be able to go to the mall earlier but your sister was a bonehead and got herself thrown out of school" Cindy said as Kennedy looked around and saw no Gabriel.

"Mommy where is Gabby she was right here a minute ago wasn't she?, I mean she's like one of those magic peoples".

The TV in the living room could be heard as Cindy stomped that way and grabbed the remote as the TV turned off and Gabriel looked up angrily.

"Do you mind I was watching that?, don't you know when somebody is looking at the TV their watching?" Gabriel asked as Cindy grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen.

"Young lady being expelled is not going to be a vacation for the rest of your life, your going to learn things and you just might learn some stuff about me too" Cindy said as Gabriel slumped into a kitchen chair angrily.

Meanwhile upstairs Jimmy is banging on another door as moaning is heard and a pre teen girl with blonde hair sleepily walked from the room and down the stairs with her backpack slung halfway over her shoulder as she clutched the railing stumbling down the stairs sleepily.

"Nice to see you too Nora, and I need to ask you not to get on your mother's bad side this morning because she's already about to erupt at Gabriel" Jimmy said as Nora just sleepily waved her hand at Jimmy and walked into the kitchen.

"Well look who it is the walking dead, now I want you to hurry up and eat then get dressed before you miss the bus yet again" Cindy said as Nora poured herself some Reeses Puffs and started eating.

"Not that it's my business or anything but what did the escape artist of groundings do to get a lecture from you mom" Nora asked as Gabriel just stuck her tongue out at Nora.

"That's not your business Nora, it's between me and mom, but knowing mom's fat mouth she'll let it slip one way or another" Gabriel said as Kennedy slurped her milk down and ran off to watch cartoons.

"She has it made here, I mean she can do what she wants, she can watch what she wants, she pretty much has full reign of this house until she starts school".

"You don't hear her calling me a bad mother do you?, because she knows that it takes a good mother to raise twelve kids going on thirteen" Cindy said as Gabriel just looked angrily up at her.

"You grounded me for a month just because I broke curfew last night, now what kind of loving mother would ground their daughter for a month just for that" Gabriel asked as Cindy sat down next to her.

"A month and two weeks to be exact, but lucky you that month get's turned into two more months and two weeks".

"Three months and two weeks are you kidding me?, come on mom when do I get to have a social life in this whole grounding thing?".

"She got expelled man mom she was right you do have a big mouth, but anyways I think the punishment fit's the crime because mom and dad always told us not to get expelled didn't she?" Nora asked as two girls skipped down the stairs in sundresses.

"All right gang it's picture day and that means that we have to look pretty and handsome for one of us so we can send them to your grandparents" Cindy said as Gabriel smiled.

"That's one thing I won't miss becoming an aww you look so cute kid in a stupid 8X8 flimsy picture" Gabriel said as Cindy snapped her picture smiling back.

"I thing a caption saying Junior High School Dropout would make them so proud don't you Gab?, I mean now they can tell their friends that they have a Junior High School Dropout in the family".

Well that's it for now stay tuned for part 2 and please reply to part one


	2. Learning A Loss Of A Heart

After all the kids left Kennedy was watching Dora as Cindy rubbed her head and set up a desk in an abandoned office.

"All right Kenny we're going to be very busy in here so don't bother us unless it's incredibly important" Cindy said as Gabriel dragged her feet across the rug.

"Or you could just bug the hell out of us now so it's like I'm at school and there's nothing I can learn, If you were a real little sister you'd do that" Gabriel said as Cindy shut and locked the office door.

"All right Mrs. Vortex from what I understand you were reading The Loss Of My Heart by a one C. A. Vortex, now let's see where you left off shall we?".

Cindy opened the book as Gabriel groaned and put her head on her arms as they rested on the desk and she fell asleep.

"It looks like we left off where our hero Cynthia is sent to jail for trying to save her husband, now why don't we try reading the next chapter to see what happens?" Cindy asked as a snore greeted her and she saw Gabriel drooling on her desk.

"Pay attention Mrs. Vortex there's going to be a test on all the chapters you've read so far later today young lady".

Gabriel slowly turned over to Cindy's screaming and dozed off again as Cindy knew what to do grabbing a ruler and slapping Gabriel's palms with it as she jumped up rubbing them together.

"Now what have we learned Mrs. Vortex?, we learned that if you sleep in High School they ban things like this but in my class nothing is banned so just try testing me again" Cindy said smiling as Gabriel angrily opened her English book.

"Great idea Gabriel let's start on chapter 3 and go from there, if there are any questions I'll be happy to answer them seeing this is my life story".

Gabriel scanned the chapter and what she saw she couldn't believe as her eyes went wide and Cindy smiled as Gabriel looked up at her.

Police cars flooded our driveway once they heard I was keeping Jimmy hidden, I didn't want them to take him away from me again so I did the only thing I could do at this point, I took the rap for him and I was looking at 10 to life for attempted murder in the first degree, but Gabriel had to be proud of me and I felt that this would make her proud of her rule making, stuffy, bossy mother.

"You went to jail for me mom?, what was it like being there for as long as they put you in there?" Gabriel asked as Cindy smiled seeing her daughter excited about a book.

"Read on and they kept me there for a year and then your father bailed me out to save his own skin and you" Cindy said as Gabriel's eyes were fixed upon the page.

They told me that I was looking at a long jail sentence so I made the best of it, I met a nice girl named Laney that I hoped to name one of my girl's after, and I also met a boy named Leo who took me under his wing and I promised to name my first son after him, Jimmy and Gabriel were on the run most of the time but that doesn't mean they didn't find time in their busy schedules to visit with me

"What did dad do that was so bad mom?, I mean why did him and I have to run from the law while you were locked up?" Gabriel asked as Cindy pointed to the book.

Jimmy said he was sorry so many times for hurting him but I never believed that, I believed he wanted to hurt Nick that night and now with him dead and me confessing to the murder there is nothing tracing it back to him but he insists that he should still skip town with my little Gabby by his side to keep him company.

"Your father loved you so much when you were younger Gab, but as you grew so did your attitude and that's when you were so distant towards us" Cindy said as Gabby nodded and flipped the page reading on.

They said they were going to put me on death row if I didn't give Jimmy up, but there was no way I could do that to my two loves Gabby with no daddy and Jimmy with no me, I could only imagine what they were going through when they heard about my new sentence, I just hope that Jimmy can get the bail money to get me out of this hellhole before it's too late for Gabby, him, and me to be a family.

I don't understand if dad loved you this much then why didn't he just say it was him that killed this Nick guy?, I mean he had a chance to save you and all's he cared about was protecting me" Gabriel said as Cindy nodded smiling at her daughter.

"I'm partially to blame for that, see I left you with your dad on purpose because I knew that dad wouldn't let me go but with you by him he wouldn't let you go either" Cindy said as Gabriel shut the book with tears in her eyes.

"So he gave up saving you to save me, and you gave up trying to prove your innocence so we could be safe and sound?".

I made the ultimate sacrifice Gab, I gave my heart and soul to that prison and all's I got was a death row sentence and a I'll see you again someday from the warden".

Jimmy finally got the money after a lot of begging to my mom, he became a new man once I got out and Gabby hasn't changed a bit she's still sweet, loving, caring, and obsessed with The Little Mermaid, her birthday is coming up soon and Jimmy and I plan on celebrating it with all the trimmings, you know balloons, streamers, a happy birthday sign you know the works, and the best part is I can live to see another sunset with my two loves Jimmy and my first daughter Gabriel Aurora Vortex once again.

Gabriel closed the book wiping her eyes as Cindy walked up and sat across from her also crying and hugging her.

"I didn't give up my heart just for you to lose everything I taught you in the years that you've been on this earth" Cindy said as she wiped her eyes off and Gabriel sniffled at her.

"If you told me that you've been through hell and back before I got expelled I would never have been expelled" Gabriel said hugging Cindy again not being able to wait until Jimmy got home from doing the errands.

"So do the other eleven know about me and dad's life on the run from the law?, or your life on death row?".

"No I can't find it in my heart to tell them but my book will be read by them one way or another I bet" Cindy said as she slowly let go of Gabriel and she pulled a piece of paper out wanting to write a book of her own.

"So why did you name the book The Loss Of My Heart?, and if I wanted to write a book how would I go about it?" Gabriel asked as Cindy smiled and handed her a pen.

"I think you have done enough in your life to write twelve books, but as my publisher says the first one is critical because it establishes yourself as a writer".

My mother was a brave woman in all the years she's been on this earth, when I was born she went to jail for me and my dad so my dad could have a better life for me, death row must have been scary for her because I know I would have screamed every night in a jail cell, that's what makes my mom brave she never screamed not once, she stood against the people who caged her and became a much stronger woman for it"

When Cindy read Gabriel's opener she cried again and hugged her as she picked up her Apple notebook and started writing what Gabriel wrote down.

I can't imagine having to give up all the things you love in this world for a life behind bars, or having to run from the police every time sirens were getting closer to my dad and I, My mom never wanted us to have to live behind the bars she lived behind so she took the rap for something she didn't do to save two lives, as the saying goes she killed two birds with one stone but no she saved a million birds with one stone, everybody my mother met in this world has fallen at her feet and worshiped the ground she walked on, it took me getting kicked out of school and reading a book I thought was boring to realize that.

Cindy's fingers went a mile a minute as did Gabriel's pen and there was a knock which made the both of them jerk up.

"What is it Kenny sweetie are you tired?, or is there something else you want?" Cindy asked as Jimmy's voice was heard in the kitchen.

"Nope I just wanted to tell you daddy's home if your interestedly in him at all" Kennedy said as Cindy and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Gabriel ran at Jimmy crying and hugged him as he walked through the living room and he loved the change in her.

"Well this is better than resenting us now isn't it?, I mean when you resent us we resent right back don't we?" Jimmy asked as Gabriel remained clinging to him.

"She's been reading The Loss Of My Heart and like I said she'd totally appreciate the book when she gets older" Cindy said as Gabriel slowly let go of Jimmy and he lifted Kennedy onto his shoulders.

"Well you can ask your old man anything about that fateful year and I'll answer them, but I know that talking to your mom about jail is more interesting" Jimmy said as Gabriel hugged him again.

"I was thinking we could go get some ice cream later dad, I mean I know I'm grounded for three months and two weeks and all but it could be like old times" Gabriel said as Jimmy smiled down at her and so did Kennedy.

"Ice cream sounds great but we'd have to talk to the warden before I make any decisions like that, I don't want her coming down on me like a house made of bricks".

"I don't see any reason why all four of us couldn't go out for ice cream now, and the three months is off but you still have to play babysitter as a punishment" Cindy said as Kennedy pumped her fists in the air in happiness.

"That is the best idea ever mommy, Gabby is a great sitter seeing she takes us to the candy store whenever we want to go" Kennedy said as Cindy looked down at Gabriel.

"What can I say she knows how to use her baby browns to my advantage, just like I used to be able to hypnotize dad with my baby greens" Gabriel said as Kennedy giggled.

"I knew there was a reason your breath smelled of Swedish Fish and Gummy Sharks when I came home from dinner after every anniversary" Cindy said as Kennedy licked her lips.

"And don't forget the Malted Fizzies their this chocolate milk balls with Strawberry pudding in the middle, ohh my mouth waters just talking about them" Kennedy said as Cindy giggled.

"Your just like I was at your age, but my candy devotion of choice were Chummis which were gummi bears covered in milk chocolate, your dad used to eat them at the movies and one day I had some with him and then I was hooked"

Well that's it so reply please and I'll continue to imagine Jimmy and Cindy's life with twelve count them twelve kids


	3. Trips, Hickeys, And Bad Report Cards

Meanwhile Alex is against her locker staring at just about the worst report card she ever got.

"Do you think they'll buy that F's count for A's this year Megs?, I mean I could always tell them that there was a clerical error and my report card isn't really mine?" Alex asked her friend as her friends fiery red pigtails swung back and forth.

"With grades like that their going to call your house, so unless you Houdini and can get home before your mom, dad, and with a stroke of luck your eleven siblings I'd say you were in the doghouse for a long time my friend".

"Hey I have an idea that could change all of this damage real quick, now give me some white out and a black Sharpie I'm about to change my fate".

Megan Sheppard Alex's only friend did as she asked as Alex smiled demonically whiting out the F's and changing all her grades to A's.

"And Veoula there my friend as they say is how you avoid being grounded into mummy dust, now let's talk more about your B day party that I will no doubt be attending shall us?" Alex asked as Megan just shook her head at her friend.

"There's still the call from the principal that you have to avoid, and if memory serves me right and it always does half of the Vortex dozen is right in this very school with you" Megan said cracking a smile as Gretchen dashed up the hall smiling at her sister.

"Word on the street is that you have more F's on your report card that it looks like a stutter, and I thank you because now I can reveal this to them" Gretchen said swishing her plum purple hair back and forth cackling.

"He said no pink hair but all the other colors were fine in my book because he left them out, and he's about to learn the hard truth about Junior Highers we take what they say to heart".

"All right my F's are not going to save you from the most brutal lashings of arguments, Dad'll just talk to both of us together until one of us says the wrong thing and then it's punishment city" Alex said as Megan just stared amazed at Gretchen's hair.

"Who is your hairdresser my friend?, I need a new color and I'm thinking of going with green hair but my mom won't let me do it" Megan said as Gretchen passed her a card.

"Christie Anne Matthews hairdresser for hire, if you mention that I gave this to you the first colorings free no string attached".

Angel passed by and saw Gretchen's hair and had to do a double take as Gretchen just flipped it at her smiling from ear to ear.

"Dad is so going to kill the both of you when you get home, first he'll kill Alex for her report card, and then there'll be another plot next to hers for the purple haired dream" Angel said her blonde bangs getting in her eyes.

"Christie can cut those for free Angie and that way the money can be for some nice black roses for our plots" Gretchen said as Angel opened her locker and pulled out her straight A report card.

"Now this is how a report card should look straight A's with nothing but the comments by the teachers to ease mom and dad's pain for the straight F's you got".

"Now, now Angel I wouldn't be so sure I got straight F's, I mean if you look hard you'll see straight A's just like my eggheaded sisters" Alex said as she slipped Gretchen her report card.

"It's obviously white out you dunderhead, it even reeks of white out and Sharpie ink, in short this'd never fool mom and dad for a second" Angel said skipping off being excited about her report card as Alex slumped against her locker.

"I'm going to be grounded into mummy dust aren't I Megs, I mean do you think they'd at least let me come to your party on Saturday?" Alex asked as Megan placed her hands on her head.

"And Madame Megan says all signs point to hell no, come on Al you'd be lucky they even let you come back to school after the lashing your report card got".

"At least I have dad blowing up at Gretchen too to deal with, that way I'm not the only one getting yelled at".

Megan shrugged and ran off to find her bike as Alex did the same knowing this very well could be her last bike ride from school.

Meanwhile Angel dashed into the house before anyone to hide the hickey she got from a boy at school knowing that if Jimmy or Cindy found it she was going to be in just as much trouble as Gretchen and Alex.

"Come on you stupid beauty mark leave already before my sisters find you and I'm doomed to the back in my day talk".

No matter how much makeup Angel used it seemed to not leave her neck as she grabbed cover up and lashed it across her neck hoping to be enough as the front door slammed.

"It'll have to do for now and if they find it then I can use the first offense card and hope to God it works with them" Angel said to herself skipping down the hall.

Angel heard the answering machine beep as a smile came over her face and she skipped merrily down the stairs.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a girl who's looking to get grounded into dust If I may say so myself" Angel said catching Alex with the machine tape in her hands.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Mrs. Hickey, that's right word travels fast within the confines of Merry Elementary" Alex said a smile spreading over her face.

"All right how much is it going to take to shut you up Al?, even though I could play the first offense card what card can you play?".

"The my sister has a hickey and even if it is her first dad's still going to blow card, just because you've never been in trouble doesn't mean your off the hook yet my little do gooder".

Britney sailed through the house when she got home setting her sights on Alex and Angel as her smile grew wider.

"Lucky for the both of you word travels fast in High School too, now I'm going to borrow Angel while Ally can find her own way out of grounding" Britney said grabbing Angel's arm and running up to her room with her.

"You gave it a hell of a try sis but they can see right through cover up, what you need is a heavy duty neck makeover and you came to the right person".

Angel had no idea what a heavy duty neck makeover was but she knew that if it had the words makeover in it Britney would know how to do it.

"All right now what we need to do is find some makeup that goes with your complexion, you can thank mom later for this seeing she taught me everything I know about makeup".

"Can I still rat Alex out because of her report card?, I mean with you by my side mom and dad will never be able to notice the hickey" Angel said as Britney nodded laughing.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to keep the boys away, being a Vortex has that kind of effect with boys Angie, there are a few rules you need to know before jumping right into the world of boys though" Britney said as she applied sparkly makeup to her neck and the bruise disappeared.

"You did it Brit you're a total lifesaver, how can I ever in my life repay you girl just name it and I'm there no matter what it is".

"Everybody get's one Angie, Alex got hers when she played football and came home caked in mud and mom and dad were out for the evening, I washed her clothes, covered up the bruises, and then told mom and dad that it was my dirt all over the porch" Britney said as Angel laughed.

"Now get downstairs and meet mom and dad at the door, tell them report cards came today and that's where they'll expect Alex to show them hers, she'll say she left it at school and that's where Kennedy the truth telling youngest sib will tell them where she's hiding it".

Angel heard the van pull up as she dashed down the stairs and beat Alex who was ripping the tape out of the machine tape and Angel shook her head.

"Well look at this Cin we have a welcoming party to greet us, hello welcoming party and might I ask why your looking so chipper today?" Jimmy asked Angel as Kennedy and Gabriel came inside with bagfuls of candy.

"Report cards came today and I think your going to be pleasantly surprised with the outcome of mine" Angel said thrusting hers into Cindy and Jimmy's hands.

"Straight A's is there anything you can't do sweetie?, now why don't we ask Alex about her report card unless she conveniently left it in her locker at school once again" Cindy said as Alex smiled and turned around to face Angel.

"Well Angie I believe the man asked you a question, is there anything you can't do like apply makeup for example?" Alex asked as Angel shrieked softly and Alex's smile was held on her face.

"Hey peoples guess what I did today besides getting the best report card of my ever loving life?, give up all right I'll tell you I colored my hair once again to plum take that father unit" Gretchen said tearing a ball cap off to reveal her purple hair and Angel stifled a laugh.

"I'll get to you in a second young rebel, Angie what did Alex mean when she said you couldn't apply makeup?, I mean are you starting to wear it because if you are your mom is here to help apply it" Jimmy said as Angel just smiled nervously.

"She caught me in the bathroom applying cover up on my neck, see I have a zit and I was told if you put cover up on it that it would be barely recognizable" Angel said covering her tracks as Britney was proud of her sister for lying to the parents for the first time.

"Well is that all I used to do that all the time at your age, and cover up only works if it blends with you skin complexion Angie" Cindy said as Angel nodded smiling at Alex approvingly.

"Back to your report card Alex and don't tell us you misplaced it again because Kennedy is like a lying bloodhound" Cindy said as Kennedy's nose gave a sniff and she smiled up at Gabriel.

"I didn't exactly misplace it but the funny thing is I never got mine because the computer broke down and mine was never processed" Alex said hoping it would get Kennedy the blood hound off her trail.

"She's lying liken a zillion miles away mommy, she has it and she's hiding something else too but my gift can't tell you what it is" Kennedy said her nose sniffing all over Alex as she sighed angrily and passed up the phony report card still smiling.

"Well this report card is interesting because I see A's all around which begs the question why did she try to hide it, and why does it smell so strongly of Sharpie ink?" Cindy asked as Kennedy opened the machine and saw what the other thing Alex was hiding was.

"We're missing a machine tape mommy which brings me to the thing that Alex was hiding from you, she destroyed the tape and is hiding it from you guys".

"Fine here it is bad as new my school called about the straight F's I got, and instead of taking the punishment I thought I could hide the tape and buy a new one before any of you noticed" Alex said as Cindy nodded and Jimmy held his gaze on her.

"I want the two of you in the kitchen now young ladies, and by two I mean the young rebel too if you catch my drift Gretch" Jimmy said as Gretchen and Alex shuffled their feet to the office as Alex had another idea.

'Angel's lying too she doesn't have a zit she has a hickey from Jordan Marsh, see he's this guy that's crushing on her and they were caught kissing near the girl's bathroom at lunch so I think it only fair that she get's the pep talk that we're getting".

Kennedy's nose gave a sniff and she shook her head at Jimmy and Cindy giggling at them and stuffing a gummi shark in her mouth.

"She's clean mommy and daddy but you knew she would be seeing that she's no offense Angel but she's Angel" Kennedy said as Britney winked at Angel and she smiled.

"Well thank you Ken and believe me when I say that I take no offense to being Angel because I'm known to all my teacher's as the Angel of the classroom" Angel said dashing off as Gabriel knew that Kennedy was in Britney's pocket.

"I'm going to talk to her because unlike your father I know that she has a hickey and I think it's time for mommy and Angel time" Cindy said as Britney followed her upstairs.

"All right what tipped you off mom?, was it the makeup, the fact that she dashed off, or was it Kennedy's keen sense of bloodhounding?" Britney asked as Cindy stopped by Angel's door.

"All of the above my little Brit all of the above, the makeup was brought by me and given to you, the dashing meant that she had something to hide, and everybody knows that Kennedy is in your back pocket eldest sib" Cindy said as Angel was heard giggling thinking she got off.

"Hey there my little Angel, I have to say great report card but why all the dashing up here after the conversation Angie do you have something to hide?".

"No mom I mean when have I ever lied to you?, I'm your little Angel remember?" Angel asked as Cindy smiled at her knowing a way to get her.

"All right then lift your neck and let's take a look at the zit on your neck then Angie, I mean I am a pro at making those impossible zits go away".

"No that's fine I popped it already and I hid it because the blood was gushing from it and I didn't want people to stare at me like I was bitten by a vampire or something".

"All right then let's take a look at this gushing zit, it could be a blood pocket and those will kill you if you lose enough blood" Cindy said as Angel hesitantly lifted her neck and Cindy took a cloth to her neck.

"Just as I suspected this is a hickey if I've ever seen one, it's a big one too it must have taken hours to hide it from me and your father".

"Well with me doing it it took forever and a day but Britney is pretty good with makeup, I suppose your going to tell dad and I'm going to get in trouble for the first time in my life" Angel said glumly as Cindy shook her head no.

"Just like everybody get's one life saver from Britney they get one get out of angry father free card from me, and I think you've more than earned a week of pampering with me and your father" Cindy said as Angel's jaw dropped and Cindy smiled at her.

"Not the punishment you were expecting is it Angel?, see we did the same for Britney when she started getting hickey's, no doubt your dad will put two and two together sooner or later".

"So when should I start packing?, and might I ask why your doing all this for me over a hickey?" Angel asked as Cindy sat next to her still smiling.

"Because your you Angie, my little Angel and it's not just the hickey your taking on too much and you could use a break for a little while, and you can start packing now because we leave at dawn seeing that's when your father likes to leave to beat the traffic" Cindy said as Angel pulled a suitcase out.

"So am I practicing tropical or what?, I mean we aren't vacationing in Antarctica are we mom?" Angel asked as Cindy shook her head laughing.

"You will definitely be packing tropical my little Angel, we're going to be spending one week in the Bahamas, just your father, you, and I" Cindy said as Angel started tearing dresses that barely hid her stomach.

"Your father is going to kill you Angie, when the rest of the girls started dressing like this he said that boys were going to be wolf's in sheep's clothing".

Angel started throwing bras, panties, and sandals into her suitcase next as Cindy helped her pack and we hear Alex downstairs fighting with Gabriel.

"It isn't fair that she get's off Gabbie and to top it all off she get's to soak up the sun while I'm here grounded for a week!" Alex yelled as Angel was having second thoughts and Cindy read her mind.

"Your going on this trip if I have to drag you from bed and force you into that airplane Angel, you have more than earned a trip away from all of this for awhile" Cindy said as Angel continued to pack.

"Do you have any idea what mom and dad went through to give us the life we have now?, because I do and trust me once you read mom's book your going to wish that you never called dad the names you called him and mom the names you called her!" Gabriel yelled back as Kennedy hopped up the stairs.

"Oh goodie are we taking a trip mommy?, Am I coming too or is it just you and daddy like the time you went on a second honeymoon?" Kennedy asked as Angel packed half of her closet up and forced the suitcase shut as Kennedy looked on with interest.

Pounding was heard as Alex stopped huffily at Angel's door angrily clicking her fingers against the door frame.

"Well this looks like your day doesn't it Angel?, I mean you get a hickey, you get off from getting grounded, you trick mom and dad into grounding me, and to top it all off your going to the Bahamas for two weeks" Alex said grumpily as Cindy looked up at her.

"Thank you very much Alex I was saving the three weeks we're going to be gone as a surprise meaning her not knowing but that's fine you'll be here while your father, Angel, and I are in the Bahamas swimming in the bluest oceans, getting tanned to death, and spending every night in a queen sized bed Cindy said.

Alex gazed angrily into Angel's eyes as she shrugged and started packing CD's and her Discman as Cindy also saw schoolbooks.

"These stay at home Angie your not going to the Bahamas to study, your going to take a three weeks load off, I mean it's the start of Summer and school doesn't let back in until September sweetie".

"Yea I can see her diary now, Dear Diary went to the Bahamas this Summer while my sister who's the same age had to stay home because she got straight F's on her report card end session" Alex said as Angel heard enough and pinned Alex to the wall.

"It isn't my fault that you got straight F's and I passed every single class Ally, mom seems to think I deserve this trip and I'm not far from agreeing with her, and mom knows about the hickey" Angel said slowly letting go of Alex as she stared at Cindy.

"Let me guess she's using her get out of angry father card now isn't she, I mean now would be the perfect time wouldn't it the little hickey magnet?" Alex asked as Gabriel walked up with some clothes.

"These are for you little sis seeing I won't be wearing them for awhile, I just want you to know that you deserve to go on this trip and don't let the naysayer's tell you any different" Gabriel said shoving the clothes into Angel's suitcase and Angel hugged Gabriel as she hugged her back.

"Mom and dad must have been through a lot with us to change you from a girl who hardly listened to a girl who loves her family, I really can't wait to read the book" Angel said as Cindy handed her a hardcover copy.

"All right everybody out so I can spend some more time with Angel and then I'm ordering Chinese for dinner" Cindy said as Alex's phone rang The Hardest Button To Button and she answered it as Jimmy passed by taking the phone from her.

"We're sorry Alex can't come to the phone right now due to the fact that she's grounded for a week, leave a message after the angry father and she'll get back to you when she can" Jimmy said as Alex angrily pursed her lips at him.

"You know the rules Alex no phone, no TV, no field trips, no going outside, no anything fun for a week and look at it this way the young rebel will be joining you for your unfun filled week".

Alex angrily slammed her door as Jimmy winced and saw Angel's suitcases packed and Cindy smiling at her.

"I'll go tell your father that your coming to the Bahamas with us, you just finish the packing and I'll call you down for dinner" Cindy said walking off as she met Jimmy in the hall.

"Well as I guess you already heard Angel is coming with us to the Bahamas for three weeks, I'll explain the rest as you call out for Chinese".

"All right but I hope Alex wasn't right about Angel's hickey because we did the same thing to Britney when she got a hickey" Jimmy said as Cindy quickly led him down the stairs.

"Now Jimmy you know that Angel's growing into a young woman before our very eyes, and she still has her get out of angry father free card which you agreed to when our kids were born" Cindy said in the kitchen as Jimmy knew where she was going.  
"All right Britney was the same age as Angel when she got her first hickey so I can't really be mad, but what I am mad about is the fact that she bold faced lied to us" Jimmy said as Cindy's green eyes met his.

"Jimmy you know as well as I do that she lied to save her skin, she knows how you are when the girl's get interested in boys and she doesn't want to be another notch in your argumentive belt" Cindy said as Jimmy quickly looked away.

"What is it with you and green eyes Jim?, I mean Gabriel used her to hypnotize you into not grounding her, your weak to mine, and yours are the same color so spill your guts".

"All right If you must now the eyes make me weak because they were the reason you took me to the camp dance for our first date, they were the reason I asked you to be my girlfriend, and they were the reason we got engaged" Jimmy said as Cindy kissed him.

That's it for now please reply and tell me how you like the story


	4. Old Friends And New Beginings

That night the Vortex's had their last dinner together before Jimmy, Cindy, and Angel left for three months with a guest of Angel's choice.

"You know a bad report card could be a good thing in some cultures, I mean maybe your putting too much pressure on me to be perfect" Alex said with Angel shaking her head smirking as Jimmy and Cindy laughed too.

"Nice try straight F's but the next person that comes is Angel's choice not yours, and whoever she chooses can like we said be someone in this house or one of her friends" Cindy said as Angel hated to admit that she had no friends.

"Well if I had to pick somebody to go with me and to ease Gabriel's mind with the babysitting I'd have to pick Leo" Angel said as Leo smiled up at Cindy and Jimmy.

"Well onliest son looks like we're going to have to get you packed after dinner, and we'll have to do some major clothes shopping" Jimmy said as Leo jumped up and down excitedly and kissed Angel's cheek smiling at her.

"You know Angel you are the best older sister ever and I love you so much, can we swim with the dolphins where we're going?" Leo asked as Angel smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well what can I say Lee you deserve this trip more than me being a boy in a valley of girls, I mean I would really love to know how you deal with it" Angel said as Leo skipped merrily back to his seat waiting for the Chinese Food.

"All right all you know the rules buffet style, whatever you get you eat and what you don't eat you replace back into the containers" Cindy said as Jimmy walked to a banquet table and opening the containers.

"Can I at least have my cell back daddy?, I can't even tell you how many people could have called me in the last four hours" Alex said as Jimmy shook his head no and handing it to Gabriel.

"She doesn't get this until next Monday do you get the idea?, I want her to suffer the consequences of her bad report card" Jimmy said as Alex snapped her fingers angrily and held a stout at dinner.

"Your breaking rule number 2 Ally, mommy always says to turn that frown upside down at the breakfast, lunch, and dinner table" Kennedy said her mouthful of pork fried rice.

"Yea well she never had her only source of communication taken away from her, I mean how am I supposed to talk to my friends without a cell phone?" Alex asked as Jimmy pointed outside.

"It's called outdoors, ride a bike, go on a skateboard, rollerblade to someone's house, walk to somebody's house it's called exercise".

"It's called a total waste of time if you ask me, I mean I'm grounded from going out aren't I?, there's no way I can walk anywhere it's like house arrest without the bracelet" Alex said as Gabriel stashed Alex's phone in her purse.

"In one week you'll get the phone back, now enjoy your last dinner with our parents, sister, and little brother before they leave tomorrow" Gabriel said as Alex had a plan in her head.

"Since Leo's going doesn't that mean that Angel will have to babysit him on the nights dad and you go out?, I mean I don't know about you but I heard absolutely no work on this vacation".

"That's why we're inviting Lauren to come along too, she's Leo's favorite babysitter and she did say that she could use a vacation from the Vortex twelve for awhile" Cindy said as Alex stared lovingly at Leo.

"Sweet little brother I think since Angel has a wild card to pick who she wants to go with her, It's only fair that Leo get's to pick someone to go with him" Alex said hoping to God Leo picked her.

"I pick Lauren because she makes me pizza and she plays games with me, plus she tells me that one day I'm going to make some girl very happy" Leo said gnawing apart an egg roll as Alex saw her plan failing.

"But you can't pick Lauren because mommy and daddy already picked Lauren, so you see picking Lauren would just give her a chance to say yes".

"I can so pick Lauren it's my pick not yours, and anyways if I didn't pick Lauren I was going to pick Kennedy because she's the littlest".

"And if he picked Kennedy then Angel would have had to babysit because there's only enough tickets for Your dad, Angel, Leo, Lauren, and myself so thank your brother Angel" Cindy said as Angel hugged him.

""She only picked him because she has no friends to bring, everybody knows the egghead get's nobody to befriend her" Alex said slamming her fork down as Angel's eyes watered up and she ran off as the room grew deathly quiet.

"All right until your father and I get back nobody touches their food am I understood?, this started as a family dinner and it'll end as a family dinner".

Cindy, Jimmy, and Leo stormed off up the stairs dragging Alex with them against her complaints and moans of forgiveness.

"I was angry about the trip and I didn't mean what I said, I mean come on mom and dad she knew I was kidding".

"Let's just confirm what she already knows, one she has a very jealous and mean sister, two she has no friends because she decided to work through life, three her little brother loves her more than anything in this world, and four she has a family who loves her" Cindy said stopping at Angel's door and hearing sobbing.

"Fine I'll apologize to the crybaby and then I'll go back downstairs and try to enjoy the last meal with my parents, older sister by one month, and little brother" Alex said shoving past Cindy and Jimmy as they blocked the door.

"With an attitude like that you just brought yourself another weeks grounding, Jimmy why don't you tell her what she's won"

"Well Cin she brought an all expenses paid trip to Alex's bedroom, that's right Alex's bedroom where she'll spend 14 fun filled days and 14 fun filled nights in solitude, back to you Cindy" Jimmy said in a game show announcers voice as Alex just sighed angrily and looked at Cindy and Jimmy.

"All right so what do you want me to do pretend I'm sorry for doing what I did?, because if you want me to apologize It's not going to happen" Alex said as Cindy grew a fire in her eyes.

"Thanks to you we just earned another week in the Bahamas so keep going and we may never come back, then you'd be stuck with Gabriel as your babysitter" Cindy said angrily as there was a knock on the door and Jimmy ran down to answer it.

"Until you can find it in your heart to apologize to your sister you'll be spending the night in the hallway, so have fun crashing on the hardwood floor while one of your sisters or brother get's your bed for the night" Cindy said.

Jimmy led a boy with a jean jacket, tan Vans with a brown sole, black hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a graphic Tee that said I Am Mclovin up to Angel's room as Cindy smiled.

"I never thought we'd be seeing you again John, now I don't think Leo will be coming but I do hate making his little hopes shatter" Jimmy said as John produced a plane ticket.

"Well that's why my mom and dad pitched in to get me a plane ticket, tell Leo to get packing and I'll handle the sad girl" John Ward said knocking on Angel's door as Cindy ran off to help Leo pack.

"Go away whoever it is I don't want to talk to anyone from this family right now, just leave me alone to bawl for awhile and I'm sure I'll be fine" Angel said as Alex made to leave but Gabriel grabbed her collar holding her in place.

"How about old friends who are living back in town do you have any time for them?, or are you so popular that you've forgotten all about the promise you made three years ago?" .

"Is that who I think it is?, but then again it couldn't be because he's in Colorado probably going out with a bleached blonde bimbo saying he loves her".

"Come now Angie you know I'm not like that, now if it was Jessica Alba it's be a completely different ball of wax from the ear of life" John said as Angel excitedly jumped up and ran to the door her blonde hair sticking to her face.

"Girl either you've changed into a blonde mass of hair, or you need one of the biggest makeovers you've ever seen".

Angel bawled and wrapped her hands around her old friends mid section as he stroked her hair and Alex just stared at the both of them.

"This is so pathetic Gabby, just let me go and we can go about our business as sisters and she get's her Prince Charming" Alex said as Gabriel shook her head.

"She is getting her apology if I have to stand here wrestling with your collar all night, you aren't going to walk all over her just because your jealous of the gift mom and dad won't let her refuse" Gabriel said as Angel's cries stopped and she smiled up at John.

"So how long are you going to stay in town Jonny?, I mean does forever mean forever this time or are you going to drift from this town again?" Angel asked as John kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Forever means forever this time Angie, now why don't we get your I'm sorry's from Alex and we could continue from there" John said as Angel held a smile on her face and walked into the hall with John close behind.

"Well I believe your sister is looking for the words I'm and sorry if you don't know how to use them look them up in the dictionary, that is if you know how to read".

"I'm not sorry for anything so saying sorry would just be a waste of time and my breath you idiot boy" Alex said as Angel smiled down at Alex and she angrily grumbled something.

"What was that I don't believe the rest of us on the planet Earth speak Alexish, why not translate the grumble to English if you don't mind" John said as Cindy, Jimmy, and Leo walked up smiling.

"I'm sorry are you happy now?, there I said it now get the hell out of my face and let me finish my dinner with my family" Alex said as John's mother slammed the front door and John winced at it.

"That would be my mom Mrs. Vortex and I'm so sorry for the door slamming, she doesn't know her own strength half the time".

A woman with brown hair smiled as Angel skipped down the stairs with John and she threw her arms around the woman's middle.

"Now isn't this the homecoming we were waiting for, Come on Jonny let's get home and eat then we can leave to get you some new clothes for your trip" John's mother said as Angel looked into Jimmy and Cindy's eyes pleading with them.

"Look Nance why don't you leave John here for dinner then we can go clothes shopping together seeing Leo needs new clothes and I don't think Angel can say no to some new clothes herself" Cindy said as Nancy Ward just shook her head no.

"We couldn't impose Cin I mean what are you having homemade Chinese or something?" Nancy asked as Angel, Jimmy, Leo, and Cindy laughed at Nancy.

"You are a laugh it up riot Nance Jimmy doesn't cook so when it is his turn to cook we have pizza, Tacos, Fried Chicken, or Master Wong's Chinese takeout".

"Yea if my daddy tried to cook the kitchen would be full of smoke, then you'd hear mommy telling us that we're having a fire drill" Leo said close to tears from laughing.

"Well if you insist and you have enough food than why not we'll join you, just let me call Max and see if he and Whitney will be joining us" Nancy said as Angel jumped up and down in happiness.

John was also a song writer and little did Angel know that his next big hit was going to be about her, and that is the reason John was struggling with his words because he was falling for her.

"You look troubled John maybe you need Master Wong's more than I do but then again you may need the brownies my mom's cooking for dessert".

Leo licked his lips at the thought of Cindy's brownies as John just continued to stare off into a field where he hoped the words would come to him.

"Space cadet maybe you didn't hear me but my mommy's making brownies, yummy ones with chocolate chips baked right inside of them and their chewy" Leo said as John just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sounds great kid chewy sounds just great, let's attack that food before your sisters eat it all up shall we?" John asked as Leo dashed into the kitchen and pulled a chair between him and Angel for John to sit in.

"Here you go John you can sit next to me and my bestest sister Angel always room for one more, besides you and Angel have a lot to catch up on".

John settled in the chair between Leo and Angel as Angel handed him a plate the smile never leaving her face.

"So let me guess the little twerp called Leo is staying home because John the biggest idiot in the world of idiots is going with you guys tomorrow morning?" Alex asked envy showing in her eyes and her voice.

"Actually the best little bro to end all little bro's is coming with us, but then again the jealousy for him can show all around you" John said as Alex slumped in her chair and Leo beamed at John after he was called the best little bro ever.

"If you think he's the best little brother maybe you'd like him to live with you, telling on you over every little thing you do, making his little sister a master tattler, and going around like he's the prince of the house".

"I don't tattle on anyone anymore that's Kennedy's job, I never gave her that job either life did because everyone knows that the little brother or sister becomes a master tattler" Leo said sticking his tongue out at Alex.

"Yea and I get to teach the new baby how to catch people at work of bad things, just like Leo taught me and Alex taught him" Kennedy said twirling some noodles onto her chopsticks.

"Personally I think Leo needs this trip more than anybody else in this house for another reason also, in case any of you have been doing a head count he is the only boy in this house of arguing, fighting, and bathroom hogging girls" Cindy said as Leo took a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth.

"Nicely put mom very nicely put and I commend Leo for never complaining when he had to go through all the perfume smells, makeup with every color of the rainbow, all the dollies and tea parties he threw with Kennedy, and lastly all those times he wanted to take a shower but we were hogging it" Gabriel said.

"I don't commend him for anything that's what he gets when he has eleven sisters to deal with, in fact the things he went through builds character in my book, how about anybody else's book?" Alex asked as John just held a smirk and Jimmy and Cindy stared at Alex.

"Great now we get to hear idiot boys words of wisdom, what two cents do you have to put into my conversation today John and please say it's something useful this time".

Well I just want to say that being a boy surrounded by girls can get nerve racking at times, like say Leo wants time to himself without all the fruity smells then what?, I'll tell you what he has to deal with it because he has eleven sisters to deal with luckily I only had five".

"All right all hurry up and eat Gabby's in charge tonight while Leo, Angel, John, his mom, your dad, and I go clothes shopping, which means bedtimes are as follows the youngest 7:00, 10:00 for the rest of you" Cindy said clearing her plate from the table.

"Lucky Saps get whatever the hell they want while we have to wait in the wings for them to come back three months later tanned, changed, and by the looks of things in love with each other by the end of the summer" Alex said meaning John and Angel as Leo jumped up and down trying to get John's attention.

"Come on John where is your head at these days?, you used to love hanging with me and now it's like your minds on vacation with us" Leo said as Cindy noticed John staring at Angel and she smiled down at Leo.

"Sorry Lee but John has been bitten by the love bug like most boys his age get bitten by, for the next couple of days your sister is all John's going to think about" Cindy said as Leo waved his hands in John's eyes hoping to get a reaction.

"Her favorite song is Beautiful Girls by some man named Pete something or other if that's any help" Gretchen said as Angel angrily glanced in Gretchen's direction.

"All right so I read a passage or two from your diary but if I might ask one question, why do you want to play baseball so bad Angie?".

"What do you mean by baseball Gretch?, I don't mention anything about baseball in my diary whatsoever" Angel said as Gretchen remembered where she heard rounding bases before.

"Alex is good at baseball she rounded first, second, and third base and she says she's waiting to go all the way-".

"Before she could finish her sentence Alex covered her hand over Gretchen's mouth as Cindy jerked at the words rounded first, second, and third base as did Jimmy.

"Young lady if this means what I think it means your about to be grounded for the whole Summer, why don't we chat about these rounding base's shall we?" Jimmy asked barely able to control the sound of his voice.

"All my friends have dine it so hell yea I rounded the base's too what's it to you guys?, I mean come on how dangerous could rounding base's be?" Alex asked removing her hand from Gretchen's mouth as Gretchen looked up confused.

"It was rounding base's that you came to be Alex, your mom and I were so much in love in High School that we decided to dive into the world of love and here all of you are" Cindy said as Jimmy nudged her and she stared at him.

"Do you really want the kids to go around spreading rumors like that to their friends Cin?, I mean come on their not in the right mindset to take all this in yet".

"So I went close to all the way, I'm going all the way before Summer's over and there's nothing you can do about it, unless taking me to the Bahamas is a punishment" Alex said as Cindy was on the phone with Lauren Flannigan Leo's sitter.

"Well it was Leo's idea too so you can thank him when you come here tomorrow to go to the airport with us" Cindy said as shrieking of happiness met her ears.

"Sure bring your little sister but you'll have to pay for the ticket in order for her to get on the plane, I mean Mr. Neutron and I are not made of money you know".

Cindy stopped for a second and listened to Lauren as her gaze became angrier when she stared at Alex and she shrank into her chair.

"Alex did not make me aware that my publisher called with a book deal or I would have called her back, Thank you for telling me Lauren at least somebody around here knows how to take messages, I'm going to have to call you back" Cindy said as she bounded toward Alex her shadow covering half of Alex.

"So Ally all's I have to ask is how much and when does she want the new book by or did your fragile, little, rounding bases with boys mind forget all that?".

"Two hundred and eighty million dollars a day and the new book is due in a week, she said that you already sent it out and she was just waiting for your phone call" Alex said in a little less than a whisper.

"That's all fine and good if I knew she called which I didn't because think she would save her own skin, my preteen daughter decided to rip up a perfectly good machine tape" Cindy said as her cell beeped and she picked it up to see that her publisher left a voicemail.

"Boy are you lucky she called back, you better hope this is good news because if not I'm holding you entirely responsible for me getting fired".

Cindy called her publisher back on the double and it answered after the first ring as a woman's voice greeted Cindy.

"Boy girl your harder to get a hold of than the President these days, I mean how busy can one woman with 12 kids be?" Her publisher asked as Cindy smiled.

"I would have gotten back to you earlier but someone I'm not mentioning any names never told me you called, so let's talk book deal Share" Cindy said as Sharon Masterson looked down at Cindy's new book.

"Well I have a nice figure of two hundred and eighty million dollars a day for you ma'am, and I also have a few people who would love to meet you once you get back from you trip to the Bahamas" Sharon said as Cindy squealed in excitement.

"Well you can send them to the Bahamas if you want, I mean it's a family trip but you know work is work and if I must do it I'll do it" Cindy said as Sharon nodded to herself.

"Well there's a girl and a boy they say their your biggest fans, and their names are Libby Folfax and Sheen Estevez" Sharon said as Cindy froze up and dropped her phone as Jimmy looked on with concern.

"Cin are you still there you have to give me your address down there and you still have to say yes or no to me about bringing them down there".

Cindy quickly picked up her phone and said yes to Sharon as she hung up with her and stared at Jimmy with loving eyes.

"All right Cin how come your able to work during vacation and Angel isn't?, I mean come on Cin your work and Angel's work are one and the same" Jimmy said as Cindy hugged Jimmy and looked up at him.

"Because what Sharon wants me to do isn't work it's a fan base, and you'll never believe who she has coming to meet me first" Cindy said as Jimmy still saw no point in Cindy working and his daughter not having to work at all.

"All right I give who do they have meeting you in the Bahamas, and if it's anybody famous maybe we can go out to dinner with them and get your name out there to get a bigger fan base".

"Well their famous to us but not to much other people, and their names are Sheen and Libby our old friends from College" Cindy said as Jimmy smiled and Cindy smiled with him.

"The last time I saw them they just had Mariah and Apple, they looked so good then but I'm thinking with two kids their going to look a little different" Jimmy said as Cindy nodded and the kids all looked confused.

"None of you would know Sheen and Libby except for the stories we told you Britney met them but she was too young to remember them".

"A wacky guy and a girl with cornrows right?, we met them in California when they had twin girls and we had dinner with them after?" Britney asked as John continued to stare at Angel and she was getting a little freaked out by it.

Well that's it for now please r&r and I'll keep writing


	5. Wings Of An Angel

At the mall we see Leo, John, Angel, Cindy, Jimmy, and Nancy shopping for clothes the words to John's greatest hit flowing through his head.

If you look at my feelings  
You'd see my love is true  
If you look in my eyes  
You'll begin to realize  
I'm falling head over heels for you  
And I know you don't notice  
Me half the time  
But girl just know this  
I'll make sure you notice me this time

"How does this dress look John?, me I think it looks flashy but I'd like a boy's point of view, Angel said spinning around in a dress that barely hid her stomach.

"It looks great Ange just great, how about you try on something else and I'll tell you how it looks, or we could just talk about the way I feel about you" John said not being able to stop himself.

"All right I'll change out of this fine dress and then we can talk about your feelings towards me if you like, or maybe we can go to Orange Julius and get a smoothie first".

Angel ran back into the dressing room as more words flooded his head and he knew what had to be done before it was too late.

If you look in my eyes  
You'll see my love is true  
If you look in my heart  
You'll see I have love for you  
If you look in my soul  
It's there you'll know  
Yea baby it's there you'll know  
The way I feel for you

"All right Mr. Ward let's go get some refreshments and talk about the way you feel for me, or maybe I could go first but hey you can pick or chose" Angel said as Cindy, Nancy, Leo, and Jimmy walked into the dress shop to find Angel and John leaving.

"We're going to the Orange Julius because John here wants to talk about his feelings and I think it's about time I let him".

Cindy could only nod her head and smile as Nancy did the same leaving Leo and Jimmy in the dark about their laughter.

"One thing you have to learn about girls son is their unpredictable, no matter what they do you can never quite put your finger on why they do it" Jimmy said as Cindy just laughed harder.

"Your so clueless Jim but let me lay it down for you, John and Angel are not just going to talk about their feelings their going to start dating whether you like it or not" Cindy said as Leo still looked confused.

"Put it to you this way son daddy has found a worthy opponent in the form of the valedictorian, do gooder, A++++++++ student dating your older sister" Jimmy said as Leo knew that he was going to have to go with his dad on a crazy adventure.

"James Isaac Neutron you will not follow that girl to Orange Julius, and if you do you'll face the wrath of Cynthia Auora Vortex and her unborn offspring".

Jimmy caught a glimpse of Cindy's beautiful green eyes and he was suddenly hypnotized by them as she smiled down at him.

"Now when I snap my fingers you will forget all about chasing Angel and John to Orange Julius with our defenseless son, you will enjoy shopping for our son, and if we have a boy we will name him Sunshine" Cindy said snapping her fingers and Jimmy quickly came out of his trance.

"You know Cin I really like this John boy that Angel is seeing, now let's get Leo some new clothes and a toy because he's such a good boy, and I'm not ashamed to name our son Sunshine if your up to it" Jimmy said as Leo liked the sound of the name Sunshine.

"Daddy why didn't we name me Sunshine?, I like Sunshine's too their bright and sunny kind of like me in a peanut shell" Leo said as Cindy, Jimmy, and Nancy laughed.

"It's nutshell you goofball and we didn't name you Sunshine because Mommy has a friend named Leo that she promised she would name her first son after".

Leo ran to a toy store window and saw a teddy bear that was screaming his name as Cindy, Jimmy, and Nancy ran with him and his eyes lit up at the bear.

"Look mommy it's a teddy and I can have my name stitched in, pick out it's clothes, pick out it's toys, and I can name it anything I want, it'd be like having a little brother without my name stitched in" Leo said as Cindy playfully rubbed his hair and knew that Leo was going to get this teddy.

"Please daddy it's the bestest teddy in the world and it can be my birthday and Christmas present, plus you can take it out of my allowance and I will do extra chores around the house just for this teddy".

"Sorry Leo but we just can't afford a bear like this right now, I mean we have a new baby coming, we have a room to decorate, and we have clothes and toys to buy for the baby" Jimmy said as Leo saw his plan wasn't working so he decided to go to plan B.

"Please daddy I never ask for anything and all the other kids get cell phones, video games, dates, and makeup to keep them happy" Leo said his lip curling into a puppy dog pout and Jimmy's heart melted as his son began to whimper like a puppy also.

"Well I guess we could buy the bear for you, I mean you are the only boy in the house and Lord knows things haven't been that easy for you over the years, I mean how did you survive Hurricane Alex last year?" Jimmy asked as Leo smiled and ran into the store with Cindy close behind.

"Alex is easily dealt with daddy if you give her a skateboard, a baseball bat, a mitt, or a skater boy and she's out of your hair, it was Britney who was hard to deal with because she discovered makeup when I was three".

"I have to say you put up with a lot Leo, I mean she made you over and you let her do it until mommy came to your rescue, and even then she still found ways to get makeup on you" Cindy said kissing Leo's cheek and Leo ran to a teddy with a punk hairdo, a skateboard, and dark sunglasses.

"This is the one and it's not for me it's for Alex, because she taught me all I know about baseball, football, basketball, and extreme Frisbee" Leo said as Jimmy and Cindy both saw their son sacrificing something for his sister.

"Son are you sure you wouldn't like one of these cool teddies too their half off and even if they weren't I'd get you one because you don't have more than enough toys to play with" Jimmy said as Leo grabbed the punk teddy and also found a beach teddy that he grabbed for himself.

"All right two teddies and you can also get another toy if you want because I think you deserve the world if I could give it to you" Cindy said as Leo's eyes lit up when he saw a kitten purring in the pet shop window.

"All right I said toy not pet, if you want a kitten when you get older we'll talk but until then toys are all that you get".

Leo saw a PSP thrown onto the counter in front of him and a blonde girl smiling down at him and Leo smiled back as he was lifted into the air.

"Lauren I didn't know you were shopping here for toys, guess what, guess what, guess what, we're going to the Bahamas and your coming with us for three whole months" Leo said as Lauren smiled up at him and Leo just laughed back at her.

"Now Lauren I know I promised you a break from the Vortex dozen but if you do this I'll triple your pay, plus I'll give you whatever else you need to keep our little Leo bug happy" Cindy said as Lauren just shook her head and tickled Leo's tummy.

"When I said a break from the dozen I meant the 11 girl's that were giving this poor kid a run for his money, I mean Britney making him wear makeup, Angel and her perfume binges, and Alex with her come on little bro I'll use you as a ramp abuse the little guy can't take it much longer".  
"If I knew all that was going on I would have hired another babysitter to help you with the job" Cindy said as Leo cradled his teddy in one hand and his PSP in another with Alex's teddy bag on his arm.

"Let me guess the cool rocker teddy is for Alex the human ramp girl, or are you turning punk on me sweetie and if so I have the perfect nickname for you" Lauren said kissing Leo's cheek.

"No I'm not going punk on you Lauren, the punk bear is for Alex and in return we talk about not making me the human ramp anymore" Leo said as Lauren just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You are the smartest four year old I know kid, I didn't start negotiating and that's what your doing negotiating with Alex until I was at least ten".

Leo beamed at being called smart as he looked in his PSP bag and saw five games too which he had no idea what to say to Lauren next.

"And we still have the rib squisher Kennedy to deal with, I mean the poor kid's lost in a valley of girls and none of them notice him half the time" Lauren said as Jimmy saw Orange Julius and Cindy decided to let him spy for awhile.

If you look in my arms  
You'd see my love is waiting  
If you turn your back on me  
I'd be living a life of misery  
At times it seems you should be going for me  
I can even make your friends see  
We should be together  
Forever and for always  
I can see no that it's just going to be one of those days

"Look Angie the thing is I care for you a lot, and I don't want anything to happen to you so I hope you can see what I mean when I say I love the hell out of you" John said to a wall as Angel came walking back with drinks.

"Are you prone to talking to walls or do they carry on a conversation with you?, I mean what would a wall say if they could talk back?" Angel asked smiling and sliding John a cookie and a smoothie.

"I should be lucky that I got you alone Angie, I mean no offense but your dad can be a real clingy man when he wants to be".

"Yea he's a hugger but only to the smart boys like you, I mean could you imagine what he would do if we started dating?".

"Yea I mean he'd go totally psycho on me wouldn't he?, I mean just take a look at the things we did as kids we went to kiddie camp together, we went to school together until 8th grade, we even shared first crushes together" John said as Angel nodded her head her green eyes fascinating John as they darted to his eyes.

"Can we maybe get to the reason we're here John?, I mean you don't want to date me do you?, I mean I'm just the smart kid in the front of the class answering questions" Angel said as John slowly leaned in ready to make his move and Angel closed her eyes.

If you look in my eyes  
You'll see my love is true  
If you look in my heart  
You'll see I have love for you  
If you look in my soul  
It's there you'll know  
Yea baby it's there you'll know  
The way I feel for you

They got close to kissing until John noticed a shrub sneeze and it sounded like Jimmy's sneeze and Angel's eye's filled with anger.

"Dad I swear with all that is left in me that if this is you I'm not going to be very happy, because I've never had one special moment in my life and this is by far your lowest moment with me" Angel said as Leo giggled and Angel thrusts the branches back and found Nancy, Jimmy, Cindy, Lauren, and Leo smiling.

"How did I know that you were behind this shrubbery dad?, I mean you ruined Alex's first kiss, Britney's first kiss, and Gabriel's first kiss so why should mine be any different?".

"We didn't intend on ruining your first kiss Angie we were just passing by and we wanted a smoothie, we saw you and John looking pretty cozy in the booth and we decided to hide and wait for you to stop kissing, but Leo and his bad allergies got us caught" Cindy lied through her teeth but Angel could see through it.

"Mom you always told us that lying was against the law in the Neutron house, but here you are telling a big fat lie to cover your husbands tracks" Angel said as Cindy flinched at her daughters words.

Our first kiss was shared tonight  
We were both in the rain tonight  
You said that you loved me and that you always will  
And I could never get my fill  
Of the aura of love that's spinning beside you  
And I knew what I had to do  
I took you in my arms and said you were mine  
And that made everything real fine  
As I screamed

"Angel forget the parents let's go outside it's a beautiful night for stargazing, and I think we could get more talking done out there" John said grabbing Angel's hand before she could object to the downpour outside.

"John in case you haven't noticed there is wet stuff falling from the sky called rain and I don't feel like catching pneumonia before we get to our vacation spot" Angel said.

John pulled Angel to the front of the mall and the rain came down in sheets as he leaned in and she closed her eyes feeling his lips touch hers and her insides screamed in happiness and excitement.

If you look in my eyes  
You'll see my love is true  
If you look in my heart  
You'll see I have love for you  
If you look in my soul  
It's there you'll know  
Yea baby it's there you'll know  
The way I feel for you  
And that's how I feel for you

Once the words stopped coming in John's head he quickly pulled from the kiss as Angel smiled at him blushing.

"I have to say I never visioned my first kiss to be in the rain, and I never saw the boy kissing me to be the boy that I've loved ever since I learned what the word love meant" Angel said swishing her blonde hair back and forth getting John wet.

"Now I have to get my hair done not that my mom will mind, I mean we always go and do that together kind of like a mother daughter bonding thing".

"My dad and I have fishing to do that, he's been doing it more and more now that I'm discovering girls, dates, and love" John said leading Angel back into the mall with Jimmy looking angry and Nancy, Cindy, Leo, and Lauren happy.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a song to write so if anybody has a pad and a pen I'll take it, a Sharpie is even better but beggars can't be choosers".

Cindy handed John a piece of paper and a black Sharpie and he wrote his greatest masterpiece and titled it Wings Of An Angel as he smiled at the song.

"This is the best song I have ever written if I may say so myself, now for the unveiling I give the rough draft to the girl who inspired it" John said thrusting Wings Of An Angel into Angel's hands.

Angel's eyes darted through the song as her eyes watered up and she hugged John kissing him again with Jimmy looking like he was ready to burst with anger.

"Exactly the reaction I hoped to get from you Angie, and Mr. Neutron I have to say that red is totally your color".  
Well that's it for now keep looking for the next chapter in my ff and please reply to the ff


	6. Alex and Leo's Breakthrough

Once the kids and parents got home a battle was going on between Alex and Gabriel and Gabriel was winning by a longshot.

"You are not stepping a foot out of this house you little sneak offer, I turn my head for two seconds and you're trying to climb the vinyl siding hoping to get away before I noticed you were missing!" Gabriel yelled as Alex shrank in the corner not seeing this side of Gabriel before.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my social life, because now I'm going to be grounded for the next century because you're bound to rat me out to mom and dad" Alex said quietly as Gabriele's shadow towered over Alex and she stared up scared of Gabriel.

"We're going to play a game mom made for me when I was your age and I like to call it Chose Your Punishment, here's how we play you're going to tell me what you think I should do and I'll tell you if it's close, far away, or right on the dot".

Cindy loved this game having made it up for Gabriel because she was like Alex at her age and Leo sat on the couch not being able to control his smiles.

"So what do you say Ally are you ready to play or should I tell you what the punishment is going to be right now?, the clocks ticking Ally and let me tell you it's not in your favor right now" Gabriel said as Alex slowly stepped from the corner and decided to play Gabriel's punishment game.

"I think you should let me get away with this right now Gabby, I mean I didn't even go anywhere because you caught me before I could get out of the yard" Alex said as Gabriel smiled and Alex smiled back at her.

"You're so cold your frozen to the floor little Ally, what makes you think for one second that I'm going to let you get away with something I couldn't get away with at your age?".

"Great game so far Gabby I couldn't have said it better myself, well ally why not try telling her another way to punish you?" Cindy asked as Alex stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Nope this is out of her hands Alex it's between you and me now, so do as mom says and give me another punishment and I'll tell you how hot or cold you are" Gabriel said as Alex was deep in thought and Leo was also deep in thought.

"I think you should make me eat the food I hate the most which in this case would be Sour Patch Watermelons, and cheese pizza, with a Coke" Alex said as a thin smile was held on Gabriel's face as she walked off to get a pizza box, a one ton bag of Sour Patch Watermelons, and a one liter bottle of soda.

"You just made the simplest mistake you could make Alex, now Gabby's going to give you a pizza, Sour Patch Watermelons and Coke literally" Britney said as Alex smiled at what she thought was the best punishment ever.

"Well lucky for you I'm feeling generous so all right your punishment is to eat pizza, Sour Patch Watermelons, and drink Coke so Bon Appetite little Ally" Gabriel said as Alex rubbed her hands together and opened the pizza box to find Sour Patch Watermelons and soda on the pizza.

"You said you wanted one pizza, one bag of Sour Patch Watermelons, and one bottle of Coke, you never said anything about how you wanted it prepared, so now young lady I want that pizza gone or it will be served breakfast, lunch and dinner until it's gone".

Cindy had a triumphant smile on her face as Alex slowly sniffed the pizza and made a disgusted face as Leo hopped down and stood in front of the box with Alex staring at him.

"You can't make her eat that it would make her sick to her stomach, I think we should punish her by giving her another week in the house added on to the week she has now" Leo said as Gabriel smiled and nodded and Alex sighed relief.

"Right on the dot littlest sib, see Leo knows how to play this game and you don't, because if he didn't save your takuss just then you were so going to eat my Sour Patch Watermelon, and Coke cheese pizza without delay" Gabriel said as Alex could just stare at her little brother and Lauren smiled up at her.

"Not really what you were expecting was it Alex?, I mean you make the kid a human ramp for your skate tricks, you pimp him out to get boys to notice you, you make him wear your makeup and dresses, now here he is sticking up for you like he's supposed to or something like that" Lauren said.

"I was only doing to him what I was taught by my sisters at a young age, when Leo was born I was told that it was my duty to show him all the attention I was given when I was a girl, he should be lucky that I didn't make him ride in a baby carriage like Gabriel did to me when I was younger" Alex said.

"I got you something Alex and I hope it doesn't cramp your style or anything, I saw it in the store and I said this is so an Alex thing, so I had mommy and daddy buy it for you and I got one too" Leo said giving Alex the toy store bag and she ripped the tissue paper out of the bag to find the punk bear.

"Lee this is about the coolest thing anybody has ever gotten me, where did you find this bear anyways I've been looking everywhere for it or weeks upon weeks, it's the hardest bear to find".

"I found it in the toy store at the mall there were millions of them there with clothes and everything, you and I should go when I get back from Hawaii, it could be a brother sister bonding moment".

Alex hugged Leo and saw that clothes were with the bear and she screamed excitedly seeing a plaid skirt, a black shirt that said Punker By Nature Rocker At Heart, and black high heels, Alex dressed the bear in the clothes that were in the bag putting Leo's clothes back in the bag smiling.

"I think thank you little brother for the rocking gift, and I am so in your debt for saving me from my punishment applies here don't you?" Cindy asked as Alex stared back at Leo and he was waiting for the words Cindy said.

"Thank you little brother for the rocking gift and I am in your debt for life for saving me from my punishment, and let me add if I did have to eat that pizza I would probably be throwing up right now" Alex said as Leo got his bear out and stared at it as Lauren ushered the other kids out.

"Come on you ten Leo needs some time with Alex to talk to her, and I also think we should save him from the tortures you guys have for him" Lauren said as everyone but Jimmy, Cindy, Leo, and Alex left.

"Ally I want to ask you something and if you can't help me then it's fine, I wanted to know if you could teach me to be an older brother to Kennedy and the other baby that's coming" Leo said as Alex stared shocked at Leo.

"Sounds like your little brother is reaching out for help Ally, so why not help him with the problem he has?, because this is the first time he's ever asked for your help" Cindy said as Alex went through her bag and produced a photo album with the family smiling on the front.

"This book is given to the sibs of the Neutron family when they grow up, you're going to be doing a lot of growing up this year, so I figure now is the best time to give you this book" Alex said as Leo smiled seeing blank pages and frowned at them.

"Why is it blank Ally shouldn't there be pictures in here?, I mean it's a photo album after all isn't it?" Leo asked as Cindy giggled and ruffled Leo's hair.

"It is a photo album Lee it's your photo album, every kid in the Neutron clan that had a little brother or sister has one and you can make yours yourself" Cindy said as Leo was tossed a camera by Alex.

"If you're going to make a photo album you're going to need this Lee, I'm sure your trip will have lots of pictures in the album to go along with it" Alex said as Leo snapped a picture of her and put it on the front page.

"I want the little brother or sister to know that it has ten other sisters and a brother to love it too" Leo said as Cindy smiled and Leo snapped a picture of her and Jimmy.

"Leo that is very cool of you to make a photo album for our little brother or sister, I wish I had thought of it before I made my own but hey you win some you lose some".

"Now why don't we talk about this human ramp business Alex?, exactly what have you been doing to your little brother while we were gone?" Cindy asked as Alex smiled guiltily.

"I would jump him on rollerblades, skateboards, bikes, scooters, and pretty much anything with wheels and no engine, but on the bright side he helped me perfect my olly and my 360's for a big competition coming up" Alex said as Leo smiled up at her.

"The best part was when she jumped over me, she called me her extreme jumping tool, and she was the extreme jumper" Leo said as Cindy shook her head sadly at them.

"You could have seriously hurt him Alex, but on the other hand at least you two were bonding in some way" Cindy said as Leo kissed Alex's cheek and ran off to pack his camera, and teddy bear into his suitcase.

"Why does he look up to me mom?, I mean I know I'm his older sister and have taught him all he knows about boy things, but why is he so attached to me?" Alex asked as Cindy just smiled down at her.

"At his age you were attached to Gabriel just like he's attached to you, he's your little brother and at his age Gabriel was cool in your eyes".

Alex saw that she was right and couldn't help but smile at having Leo follow her around just like she did to Gabriel at his age.

"When he was born I thought he was going to be the cute baby that made everybody forget about me, but now I see that he just has to compete with the rest of us for the love and attention he deserves, and he deserves a lot of it".

"I couldn't have said it better myself Ally, now let's go check on Kennedy and get her ready for bed, then your father, Angel, John, Leo, and I have to pack" Cindy said as Alex and Gabriel hugged and then quickly stepped in front of the stairs.

"You can't go up there, see Kennedy's sicker than a dog and she's been puking ever since you guys went to the mall, so I tucked her in and brought a pot up there for her" Gabriel said as Alex nodded hoping Cindy was content with that.

"Aww the poor little sheep I'll just go check on her, then if she really is sick I'll just have to postpone our trip to take care of her".

"Not an option mom, I mean just think of poor Leo Who will be gaining a little sister or brother in a couple months, and what does he have to show for it missing baby teeth, 1.25 from the tooth fairy, and gaping holes in his mouth?" Alex asked as Jimmy sensed something was up.

"All right Cin go check on her, Leo let's go pack the rest of your things, Gabriel and Alex work on your alibi's because it seems you're going to need them" Jimmy said as Cindy marched up the stairs to Kennedy hopping like a bunny from her room not knowing what her alibi was going to be.

"Hola Momisita and Padre and how was the mall?, I mean ohhhhhhhhh my tummy hurts, can somebody please point me towards the bathroom?" Kennedy asked putting on the most pathetic display of acting ever.

"No but we can point you back to your room so we can figure out what is really going on with you, and what my little sheep is trying to hide from us" Cindy said opening Kennedy's door as we see a panting puppy barking and running up to Kennedy lapping her hands and face.

"Isn't he cute?, we found him at a puppy shelter that Gabriel has agreed to work at over the Summer, we named him Curious because that's exactly what he is a curious puppy".

"One we are not keeping this dog, two we are not keeping this dog, and three allow me to mention that we are absolutely, positively, no questions asked keeping this dog" Jimmy said as Kennedy put on the puppy dog pout and stared up at Jimmy.

"Please daddy he loves you and so do I, I mean I never asked you for anything and this puppy could make a great companion to me over the years" Kennedy said as Leo ran into Kennedy's room and his eyes lit up.

"Oh boy a puppy is he ours?, what's his name?, can he do any tricks yet Kenny?" Leo asked scratching Curious' ears and he barked happily up at him.

"Please can we keep him daddy?, I mean look how happy he makes Leo your only son".

"Fine we can keep him, but if he didn't make Leo happy he was going to be sleeping in the rain having to pick a fight with a bulldog named Spike for his dinner" Jimmy said as Kennedy kissed Curious in the nose and he licked her nose.

"See he's playful and he'd make a good guard dog because he's very alert when he wants to be, I mean Godard isn't getting any younger papa" Kennedy said as Curious jumped up at Leo and licked his face.

"Do I look like a human ice cream cone to you pup?, I'm a human made up of muscle tissue and a beating heart" Leo said as Cindy shook her head at Jimmy.

"You are letting him watch way too much educational television Jim, he needs to be a kid sometime too" Cindy said as Curious bolted from Kennedy's room and ran to the front door barking.

"Good doggie see he tells us when he needs the bathroom, now how could you not love a dog like that?".

Curious barked as Leo ran upstairs to pack happy to be leaving the world behind for awhile.

Well that's it for now so reply and what have you and I'll keep writing


	7. Away We Go

The next morning Jimmy was rushing around to wake Leo, John, Cindy, and Angel up as Gabriel poured herself a cup of coffee smiling at him.

"Dad your flights not going to leave without you or anything, I mean I bet the stewardess told them that James Isaac Neutron is coming on this flight don't leave without him and his family" Gabriel said laughing at her own joke as Angel yawned and grabbed a mug.

"Daddy it's 3:00 in the morning, our flight doesn't leave until 7:00 and that's even if it's on time which I for the life of me doubt" Angel said her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Your mom wants to go to Ihop before the flight and that sets us back a bit, I mean we're losing an hour at least stopping there" Jimmy said as Angel poured herself some coffee and Gabriel picked up a black book that had Alex's name on it and started reading it.

"Hey dad take a gander at this, this is a list Alex has made it with, wants to make it with, and wishes to make it with" Gabriel said as Jimmy yanked the diary away and scanned the names.

"All right Max, Mitch, Russell, Andy, Kenny, Walter, Walsh, Craig, Matty, Sammi, and Lincoln are not to set foot in this house for the three months that we're gone got it?"

"Dad Ihop is at the corner of our house, Leo's a really fast eater, so are John, mom, and myself, so unless you feel like you want to take your time be my guest" Angel said as Cindy shuffled down the stairs in her bathrobe.

"Your mom's pregnant Angie and that means that she might as well eat up the whole Ihop if she likes and that may take awhile".

"I heard that Jim and what is that black book your reading?, and why does it say Alex on the front cover?" Cindy asked slapping Jimmy in the back of his head for his comment about her.

"It's called Alex, and it's a delightful read about a boy named Alex who was a pickpocket but he was saved by a rich gentleman and well now he's dignified and stuff".

As Jimmy turned the page of Alex's diary Cindy swiped it and read it aloud to the kids who were awake as Leo shuffled down the stairs with John and Lauren following him.

"Dear diary my dad's a snoop and has no idea how to describe a book, today he read through a group of boys I want to make it with tomorrow who knows" Cindy said placing the book in her robe pocket.

"Mom dad don't fret I have the house under control, when the eight wake up we're going to do a heavy duty house cleaning, and I was thinking that since the fair was in town Kennedy might enjoy it" Gabriel said as bags and suitcase's were hauled into Cindy's hummer as she just sat and watched.

"One of the greatest things about being with child is I don't have to lift a finger Gabby, see I can't because I'm on doctor's orders not to and I never once denied doctor's orders" Cindy said smiling as Gabriel hugged her.

"Money for groceries and pizza is in the coffee can on the refrigerator, you'll be paid at the end of our trip for the babysitting, and if there are any other problems don't hesitate to call me or your mother" Jimmy said as Gabriel hugged him and he lightly kissed her cheek.

"We've been through a lot Gabby you and I, but you have never looked more adult to me than you do right now sweetheart".

"Dad you rush all of us out of the house at three in the morning to catch a seven o clock plane now shake a leg" Angel yelled as Leo's head slumped onto the window and he was snoring lightly.

"Poor little guy has never been up this early, but your father does tend to blow things out of proportion when he doesn't have to" Cindy said lightly kissing his forehead as Angel put her Ipod into her ears and John lightly kissed her lips.

"Chill yourself John my mother is right in the front seat, and I don't think she wants to see us in a kiss fest now do you mom?" Angel asked as John went in for another one.

"Honestly I don't mind your father and I went on trips all the time and the kisses we shared can't even be counted on our fingers and our toes".

"Well if she doesn't mind I guess kissing couldn't hurt now could it sweetie?, I mean why try to stop fate when it's looking you in the face?".

Angel giggled and leaned in as Leo slowly looked over and then he stared at Cindy who smiled down at him.

"Must they do that in front of me mommy?, I mean I haven't even eaten breakfast yet and I think I'm going to lose my dinner" Leo said weakly as Cindy ruffled his hair.

"It'll stop as soon as daddy get's in here believe that sweetie, your father has a way of stopping things like this" Cindy said as Leo looked back at John and Angel in mid kiss.

"How do you guys breathe like that anyways?, I mean it has to be hard with your mouths on one another's mouth".

"That's what the nose s for kid, see our noses aren't covered when we kiss just our mouths, and that my questionable little friend is kissing 101" John said leaning in again as Angel met him halfway.

"Right I think we can trust her enough Cin I mean she's a very responsible girl since she got kicked out of school which is kind of ironic if you think about it" Jimmy said adjusting his mirror and seeing the kissing going on in the backseat.

"All right lovebirds that's what your hotel room is for, I mean I ask you what kind of example are you setting for Leo?".

"Guess what daddy when they kiss they don't breathe from their mouth's they breathe from their noses, I find that very interesting" Leo said as Jimmy angrily cleared his throat and John and Angel slowly broke apart.

"Sorry daddy I was just starting vacation early, I mean not that I can say no to a beach and tan either but kissing kind of seals the vacation deal you know?" Angel asked as Jimmy nodded and pulled from the driveway.

"I want you guys to save some of the vacation kissing when your little brother isn't around to question it, I mean he already knows about the whole breathing through your nose thing and I think that's all he needs to know" Jimmy said as Leo breathed in and out of his nose giggling.

"It makes my nose tickle to breathe from it daddy, how do John and Angel do it without laughing like I do when I do it?" Leo asked as John smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"We've had practice last night at the Orange Julius, In the rain, and then topping it all off in Angel's bedroom" John said as Jimmy looked like he wanted to pull the car over.

"Jim remember when we were their age, Cancun in the Summer, California in the winter, and how my mom used to pick fights with you just to get a rise out of you" Cindy said.

"Yea and now I know why they did it, I mean they're like to horndogs on a mission to kiss the life out of each other " Jimmy said as Leo got a questionable look in his eyes.

"Mommy what's a horndog and if John and Angel are one then why don't they have tails and fur like other doggies have?" Leo asked as Cindy angrily glared in Jimmy's direction.

"First off I don't want to hear that word come from your mouth again my little prince, two your father is going to apologize for using that word in front of you, and three I will explain what a horndog is when you get older".

"All right but I still don't know why Angel and John don't have fur and a tail if their doggies, and they're not loveable like puppies either".

"Stop questioning Lee daddy has no idea how old you are most of the time, I mean he says bad things like that word in front of you" Cindy said as Jimmy pulled into the Ihop parking lot and Leo screamed with glee as Cindy did the same.

"Right we have one hour to eat, drink, and be merry then we have got to get to the airport before we're left here and are forced to go back home without tans" Jimmy said walking into Ihop with his family.

"First off it's 3:30 in the morning Jim, our flight doesn't leave until 7:00 if we're not early I will just as much kick myself in the butt" Cindy said as Leo skipped up the parking lot holding Jimmy and Cindy's hands.

"Lee you're going to love the Bahamas because not only will you be able to swim with dolphins, but it's sunny almost every day and you'll get to eat whatever you want"

"Yea and every night I will be your tour guide to the most fun in the world kiddo, I mean I don't think the other eleven get the drift that your an angel in disguise Lee" Lauren said as Cindy smiled knowing that was the drift she wanted Leo to have.

"I haven't really thought about Leo growing up, in fact I don't think any of us have because he's the only boy in a house fit to burst with makeup, perfume, dollies, and boyfriends" Angel said as Leo hummed happily and looked up at her.

"Does this mean we're going to be seeing you and John breathe through your noses a lot more Angie?, I mean that has got to be hard I would think" Leo said as Jimmy got an angry look on his face as Cindy just snickered and looked down at Leo.

"Lee I think you might be on to something, in fact I think Leo should have his own advice column called helping the young pre teen I mean I would read it" Cindy said as Jimmy looked back again catching John and Angel in mid kiss.

"Do I have to handcuff you two together?, I mean what part of save the vacation kissing when the seven year old isn't around do you not understand?" Jimmy asked as Angel giggled and John smirked at Jimmy.

"We couldn't help ourselves Mr. Neutron I mean stop being such a stick in the mud would ya?, let us have our fu and let Leo question our fun until he's old enough to understand" John said as Jimmy swatted at the both of them like a human flyswatter.

"Don't make me come back there you two, I'm not a very patient person when it comes to my daughters  
falling in love with the first boy they meet, especially if that person's the smartest boy in the world" Jimmy said opening the Ihop door for Cindy, Lauren and Leo but keeping a keen eye on John and Angel too.

"Mr. Neutron it's kind of hard for us to kiss if you're watching us like a hawk, I mean how would you like it if we spied on you while you kissed Mrs. Neutron?".

After John said this Cindy giggled as Leo and Lauren did the same and Jimmy looked angrily in John and Angel's direction.

Meanwhile morning is spreading it's wings in the Neutron house as Gabriel stretched and yawned to find Alex looking down at her with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm really hoping that backpack has stuff for homework in there, because if not which I'm guessing not you aren't going to be stepping a foot out of this house" Gabriel said yawning again and walking into the kitchen as Alex made to open the front door but saw Gabriel staring back at her from the kitchen window.

"I'm the eyes, ears, and mouth of this house Alex, whatever you do I'm told about it by one of our many sisters or one brother sweets".

Alex angrily flung her bag across the kitchen to Gabriel and she slumped onto a chair at the kitchen table where Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns greeted her.

"Eat up and then you get the honor or need I say the privilege of helping me with the morning chores, and when the other nine wake up they'll do the same" Gabriel said as Alex angrily chomped down on a piece of toast ripping it apart with her hands and teeth.

"I will not help you with no stupid chores, I won't stick around this house all day, and lastly I'm taking my phone back from the prison of your purse you snitch" Alex said snatching her phone from Gabriel's purse and skipping off to do whatever she wanted to do for the day.

"Little does she know that there is no way out of this house without my help, so run, run, run little rat in your maze and hit every dead end I made for you".

Alex went to the front door and tugged as an electronic voice activated and Alex saw Jimmy's name written all over it.

"Area restricted without password or retina scan, eye out for retina scan please woman or man" the voice said as Alex jumped back surprised and blue lights erupted from the doorknob trying to scan her eyes.

"Reina scan reports you are prisoner #101 Alex Neutron, you are not permitted to leave this house for the three months that your parents are gone".

"I hate that our dad's an inventor Gabby, I hate that I'm stuck in this house all day, but at least I have my cell phone back" Alex said attempting to turn on the phone but it wouldn't come on".

"Does cancelled service ring a bell to anyone?, dad cancelled it last night and it will be reissued when mom, dad, Leo, John, Angel, and Lauren come back from the Bahamas" Gabriel said grinning as Alex slammed her phone down and stared her down.

"Luckily I know the password and my retina is perfect for the system dad installed last night while you were asleep".

"And I suppose you're not going to help me get out of this house anytime soon are you?, I mean your such a straight arrow since you got expelled" Alex said as Gabriel took Alex's empty plate to the sink and pointed to them.

"I want those dishes done before the others wake up, their the dinner dishes and the breakfast dishes, now hop to it little lady and maybe I'll reward you with a surprise for lunch and for dinner" Gabriel said walking off to wake the rest of the dozen with a smile on her face.

Well that's it for now so please reply and I'll write the next chapter soon.


	8. Gabriella's Last Straw Alex's New Job

Later that day we see Alex grumbling under her breath cleaning the bathroom as Kennedy giggled cleaning her room and watching Curious bark at her stuffed animals.

"Sorry Curious but they don't talk back, even if they are such great tea party peeps they don't have voices" Kennedy said as Gabriel ran upstairs in an apron to inspect the cleaning the kids were doing.

"Nice job Kennedy when your done here you can go outside if you like, or you could help me bake some yummy cookies" Gabriel said as Kennedy stomach rumbled and she giggled rubbing it.

"I guess baking cookies could be fun and what are we doing tonight because one it's family night and two you said you had a surprise for me".

"Nice try but it will remain a secret until we get there now to check Alex and the bathroom duty I gave her, ten to one says she's asleep on the job".

Kennedy hummed Skip To My Lou under her breath as she skipped to the bathroom where sure enough Alex was snoring lightly against the bathroom sink a mop and bucket resting in the corner.

"Alex Neutron attention Alex Neutron you're not even close to finished with this bathroom and if you want to leave the house with the others tonight you're going to have to buckle down and work your fingers to the bone.

Alex moaned angrily and grabbed the mop taking her socks and shoes off and mopping the bathroom floor as everything else was sparkling.

"Grumbling is against the law in this house Ally you know that and so does Kenny and the other nine children including me" Gabriel said as Kennedy playfully got nose to nose with Gabriel and she giggled.

"All right let's go bake us up some cookies and maybe after your surprise tonight we can go to the candy store and stock up on some vitamin S that's sugar for those a little hard of understanding".

Kennedy woo hooed after she heard this and dashed downstairs to help Gabriel bake cookies.

"Stupid sisters they would never know if I stepped out for a second, I mean the bathrooms pretty much done" Alex said sneaking out of the bathroom window and plummeting the three stories into Cindy's prized rose bushes.

"Ally you are a genius now to go to Pete's because I'm craving a Double Decker Mushroom Swiss burger with everything, some of Pete's all time best Onion Rings, and an Oreo milkshake to cap the meal off.

Alex dashed across the street to a diner ten blocks down and a woman smiled inviting her in as the smell of old fashioned burgers and 50's music was in the air.  
"I would have been here sooner but I got grounded because Madame Angel and her merry women decided to rat on me again".

"Girl take a load off you know your always invited here, and we're still looking for a waitress and a table busser if your interested" The woman said as Alex shook her head no and was relieved when she sat in a red vinyl stool at a counter.

"Give me the usual Hank and don't skimp on the shake I've had a hard week and I need to release some stress" Alex said as Hank smiled and slid a Wild Cherry Pepsi to her also.

"The boy over there brought it for you, he said he knew they were your favorite so unlimited refills and I'll get to making that shake Ally" Hank the cook said as a boy in brown hair plopped in a stool next to Alex.

"So are you going to drink it or just stare at it and hope it drinks itself up like a sponge?, because if you don't want it I'll take it off your hands" The boy who was David Mitchell said as Alex giggled sipping the drink knowing he wouldn't take it now.

"Well Mr. Germophobe it's your turn, and don't hesitate I mean I don't have any virus's at least none I know about".

"We'll have another Wild Cherry Pepsi over here, and as for you Ally we've been friend for forever you know I wouldn't touch that grimy soda with a ten foot straw" David said as Alex giggled taking a straw and blowing the paper into David's face.

"Yea I must admit we have had some great times haven't we?, like the first middle school dance where you gagged when I made you dance with Bertha, or at my first make out or fake out party where my dad flipped his lid when he caught us quote unquote kissing" Alex said as David and her giggled.

"Remember when we found this place Al?, we were looking for a hangout spot and the popular crowd tricked us into making this spot our spot".

"And you haven't left since, I mean you two are my best customers and as always the food and drinks on the house" Hank said sliding two burgers, two shakes, and two sides of Onion Rings to Alex and David.

Alex and David grinned chewing Onion Rings and talking about old times like they never grew up.

Meanwhile back at the Neutrons Gabriel was letting Kennedy lap the spoon clean of the cookie dough and she hadn't heard Alex screaming her it's not fairs in awhile which made her think something was up.

"Kennedy sweet little sister does that bloodhound thing work with people who are gone too?, like could you tell me if Alex was here by sniffing?" Gabriel asked as Kennedy nodded taking a big sniff and looking up at Gabriel.

"Lassie says Timmy's flown the coup, now let's get a move on there are a million places she could be right now" Kennedy said dashing upstairs and seeing the bathroom window opened.

"Great mom and dad are calling not a peep of this to them Lass- I mean Kennedy their going to enjoy their vacation even if I have to keep secret's from them".

Gabriel flipped open her phone as we hear Leo screaming happily this being his first time having a room in a hotel without his parents in it.

"Hey Gabby I was just calling to check in so how are things?, you're dad says that you're taking Kennedy to the fair tonight" Cindy said as Leo jumped on the queen sized bed as Lauren lugged her luggage into the closet smiling at him.

"Yea I can't go into great detail about that with the little one right here, so how's the sun up there getting tanned yet?" Gabriel asked as Cindy looked out over the beach.

"Now but we were about to, listen is Kennedy there I would love to talk to her I miss her angelic voice and her giggle already".

Gabriel handed the phone to Kennedy as she got the I'm telling look in her eyes and Gabriel wished Leo hadn't taught her that look.

"Hey mommy guess what, guess what, guess what?, Gabby lost Alex and she could be anywhere but she didn't want to tell you because she said it would ruin your vacation" Kennedy said as Gabriel angrily grabbed her phone from Kennedy as Cindy just giggled.

"I knew I could get it out of her, as for our vacation nothing is stopping us from having a good time Gabby not even the disappearance if Ally" Cindy said as Gabriel had an idea of where Alex might be.

"Mom what is the quickest route to Pete's 50's Diner, and make it snappy I need to get there before she has too much fun" Gabriel said as Cindy told her and Kennedy was clutched by Gabriel and the other seven followed close behind.

"Thanks mom here's Britney talk to her while I wring my little sister's neck, she is so toast when I get to her and she will not be having fun like the rest of us tonight".

"Now you're starting to sound like me Gabby which is a good thing because these kids need a mother and a father figure while we're gone" Cindy said as Gabriel angrily shoved the phone into Britney's hand and pushed open Pete's 50's Diner and sure enough there was Alex ordering more rings.

"Mom I think Gabby's going to blow up and I don't want to miss it so we'll call you later promise" Britney said squealing excitedly and shutting Gabriel's phone.

"Table for ten please, make it a booth and please ask the little sneak outer over there at the counter to join us" Gabriel said as she saw a now hiring sign and her eyes lit up as she found Alex's punishment for sneaking out.

"Alex we have a booth ready for you, David you may stay at the counter but Alex is requested at the booth right across from the counter" Hank said a scared expression on his face as Alex grabbed her shake, burger, and side order of new Onion Rings and walked to Gabriel's table smiling at her siblings.

"Hello Alex so let me guess you were going out for more Mop And Glo and you got lost on the way?, am I even close to the lie you're about to tell me Alexis April Neutron?".

"Actually I was going to get some roses and a best big sister card for my loving, forgiving, sweet, kind, altogether cute big sister" Alex said smirking as Gabriel looked at her and her smirk faded.

"Save the act for acting class Alexis, I'm glad you find sneaking out such a laughing matter, as a matter a fact mom does too because she called, but I find your punishment a laughing matter and so does the rest of your siblings here" Gabriel said as Kennedy and Britney laughed out loud and the others joined suit.

"What exactly is my punishment Gabby?, I mean since I'm the one in trouble shouldn't I at least be informed on what I'm in trouble for?".

"Yes you are to be informed, as a matter of fact here comes your punishment now and I just hope you can handle it".

"Ally welcome to the Pete's 50's Diner crew, you'll start tonight, we were going to start you on Monday but your sister the angel she is knew when she used to work here that Saturday is our busiest night and she volunteered you to work for minimum wage" Hank said kissing Gabriel's forehead.

"What's that I smell Ally?, I think it smells like a punishment to me and free food whenever we come in, you'll serve us and you'll also start paying for things like cell phone service yourself" Gabriel said as it looked like Alex was about to faint.

"Aww don't faint on us now Alex, do that when your feet are fit to burst with pain for having to wear roller-skates, and your head is fit to break with the song styling's of Chuck Berry, Jerry Lewis, Elvis, and my personal favorite Little Richard".

"Gabby you can't do this to me, I'm an eleven year old girl I'm not minimum wage material, I mean come on Gabriel you worked here you know how busy their Saturdays can get" Alex moaned as Gabriel just smiled ruffling her hair.

"Mom had a saying for things like this, you do the crime you do the time, meaning you snuck out now it's time to pay the piper, I'd enjoy that food, soda and milkshake now if I were you, you lose your taste for them having them day in and day out".  
"I want to talk to mom she'll get me out of this, she always told me I was too young for working and now she's going to ream into you Gabriel Thatcher Vortex, that's right I know your middle name too".

Gabriel happily dialed Cindy's cell number and handed her phone to Alex as she waited for Cindy to pick up.

"Well, well, well missy I'd say you were knee deep in it now, so what are we going to complain about this time?, the fact that you won't be attending the fair tonight?, the fact that you have to work tonight instead, the fact that you have inherited a full time job, or the fact that Kennedy and Gabby are spending the night in a hotel tonight" Cindy asked a smile creeping over her face.

"Mother you can't let Gabriel watch us anymore, I mean in the little time she's been here I've tried sneaking out twice, and succeeded once, I've had to clean like a maid all day, and to cap it all off David was just about to ask me to be his girlfriend before she storms in like the love police" Alex complained.

"David you're friend David?, gee he's really cute I should come home now and punish Gabriel, and if your buying this bull then you're an idiot, you've also gained a job, you're being punished better than I can punish you, and you're learning that the world doesn't revolve around Alexis April Vortex".

"But you always told me my body wasn't meant for working mom, you told me to live like a preteen and here I am working for pennies and dimes".

"I also told you the cloud's were marshmallows when you were younger and you believed that too, you asked me if the sky was jellybeans and I said yes, you were out there every day with your tongue out hoping to catch a jellybean or a bunch" Cindy said as Leo ran up showing Cindy a jellyfish that Lauren helped him catch.

"Now excuse me complainer but I have a vacation from you and it starts in 3-2-1, and if you hear nobody on the other line chances are I hung up or bad connection, most likely I hung up".

That was the last thing Alex heard before a dial tone and she angrily glared at Kennedy and Gabriel smiling as Gabriel made Origami for Kennedy.

"Hey Ken I take it Gabby told you that she had a surprise for you tonight huh munchkin?, I mean Gabby can't keep a secret but she sure can keep a surprise from her special, little, sister can't she?" Alex asked smirking as Gabriel glared angrily at her.

"Don't do it Alex if you know what's good for you don't you dare tell her what I have planned, because if you do I'll just give her another surprise tomorrow and that surprise will be bigger than the surprise tonight" Gabriel said as Alex grinned wider and looked into Kennedy's three year old eyes.

"Gabriel's taking you out to dinner at none other than Chuckie Cheese after you're done here, but the fun won't stop there oh no sweetheart, after pizza you're going to the fair with her until they close the ferris wheel down, then you're going to a hotel for the night sweetness".  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh goodie Chuckie cheese, a fair, and a hotel could this night get any better?" Kennedy asked happily kissing Gabriel's cheek and excitement erupting through her body.

"And it doesn't stop there either munchkin, tomorrow we're getting manicures, pedicures, and some new clothes and toys for you if you're good for me tonight" Gabriel said sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"But that's not fair I mean if your leaving who's keeping an eye on us kids to make sure there's no wild parties?" Gretchen asked as Britney cleared her throat loudly and everybody stared at her.

"There will be sleepover's tonight that's all and one person per dozen member please, I'll take you all to the candy store, the supermarket, and the video store after we're done here" Britney said as the girl's cheered and all called their one friend and Britney stared at Alex.

"Unfortunately for you my little Alexis, one you'll be working and skating all night to even care about a sleepover, and two your grounded thanks to mom, dad, and the stunts you pulled with Gabriel today and last night".

"That's just fine and dandy my witch of a sister seems to think this is punishment but it could be fun skating all night, I just may enjoy myself" Alex said as Hank handed Alex a pair of skates, a black skirt with a pink poodle on it, a white blouse, and a pad and pen as Gabriel grinned.

"Did I forget to mention that I signed you up for waitress Ally?, I was a waitress here when I was your age because I vandalized the school gym just remember the customer is always right even if he sounds wrong as rain he's right" Gabriel said as Alex moaned angrily.

Well that's it for now so please reply and I'll write more soon


	9. Gretchen's 500 Year Mistake

Alex was in pain praying the end of her shift would come soon after only working half an hour.

"Alex table 7 pronto and be sure to wear a smile as you go up there because it's the smile that makes people want to come back" Hank said flipping burgers on a grill and taking fries from a deep fryer.

"Owwwwwwwww must I wear these damn skates all night Hank?, I mean come on how did they do this back in the 50's.

"They had the pleasure of getting a paycheck and need I remind you that you're also being paid in tips so you better hurry to table 7 before you're tip is forgotten about".

Alex skated to table 7 to find David sitting at a table with an I can't believe your working here of all places look on his face.

"Welcome to Pete's 50's Diner home of the Monster Burger I'll be your waitress Alexis April Neutron and how may I serve you today my Lord" Alex said boredom showing in her voice as she refused to look up at who she was serving.

"Yea get me a Wild Cherry Pepsi, A Monster Burger, Onion Rings, and an explanation young lady, I mean what the hell is going on with you" David asked as Alex looked up and wished she hadn't.

"What are you doing here David?, I mean I though afternoons were your daily Pete's fix, and yet here you are clear as day".

"Stephen texted me and said I had to be here now, and now that I'm here I've got to say I can't believe what my eyes are seeing".

"Of course Stephen texted you I mean he works here too so why shouldn't he be an evil friend and text you to come here so you can see me in action, and I swear if I hear Aint That A Shame by Chuck Berry one more time I'm going to rip my hair out".

"So level with me what are you doing here skating around and taking people's orders?, I mean you're not working here for money are you?, because if you are I'll save you the trouble and give you money every week".

"Actually my torturous sister saw this as a punishment and trust me it so is, my feet hurt, I've been puked on five times, spit up on three of those five, kicked, bitten, slapped, and Pete is totally a different man when it comes to his employees so I have to go but sit tight I'll be back with your drink in a second".

Alex skated to the counter almost colliding with a chair in the process and passed David's order to the cook behind the counter.

"Alex I'm not paying you to socialize and I'm not paying you to be an acrobat so please get to table 7 and take their order right now" Hank said as Alex grumbled I already did and she was sent off to another table much to her complaints.

"Hello and welcome to Pete's 50's Diner home of The Monster Burger I'll be your waitress Alex April Neutron may I take your order?" Alex asked as a sleeping Kennedy met Alex and Gabriel sat at the table with her fingers laced.

"Sure you can I want an Oreo milkshake, a Monster Burger, Onion Rings for two, Chicken Fingers, a Wild Cherry Pepsi, and two slices of Cherry Cheesecake pronto" Gabriel said as Kennedy slowly opened her eyes and saw they were at Pete's.

"You will get nothing from me you little torture master, my feet hurt, the customers are rude, and to cap off the whole night Pete isn't his normal cheery self to his employees".

"Well you just lost your tip and unless you want to lose Kennedy's tip too I suggest you get to work on our drinks and food right now".

"I'll do no such thing Gabby, I'm not your personal servant and if you want a new waitress then by no means ask for one".

"Alex I'd watch it if I were you, I mean just be careful because- you're- about- to-" Kennedy started as Alex interrupted her.

"Shove it Shrimp I'm in no mood to be told off by a five year old and her big sister, I mean I'm older than you so I should be telling you to watch-" Alex started as her skate wheel met liquid and she fell on the floor with everyone laughing at her.

"You just lost my tip too, our drinks should have been out by now, and I tried to warn you but you got stupid and didn't listen".

"Fine I'll get your drinks but only because you're going to give me a big tip because if not then the both of you are going to be sorry".

Alex skated to the counter and passed up Gabriel's order and Pete smiled seeing her uniform soaked with the liquid she fell in.

"Purple Flurp huh?, your sister didn't fall into it at all when she worked here but then again she was also quick on the uptake and she wasn't so grumpy" Pete said giving her another table which was full of popular kids.

"All right Pete I'll make you a deal the next table's mine, please I beg of you any table but that one because those kids go to my school and it's bad enough I had to serve David and my sisters" Alex said pleading with Pete.

"Fine but I'd take that table if I were you, because whoever serves the brown haired one who seems like their leader get's a tip of $100.00 without fail, I mean you could spit on them and they'd all tip you $100.00 a piece and there's five so you do the math".

Alex reluctantly skated up to the table as the girl's looked up and had to stop themselves from laughing once they saw Alex.

"Hello and welcome to Pete's 50's Diner Home of the Monster Burger I'm your waitress Alexis April Neutron may I take your order?".

"Sure a pitcher of Purple Flurp and make it snappy, you'll get our dinner orders once the pitcher get's here" The brown haired girl named Maxine Max for short said as the other girl's nodded.

Alex skated off grumbling this had better be worth it under her breath as she reached Pete and like a psychic he already had the pitcher of Purple Flurp for Max's table three Cherry Pepsi's one for David, one for Gabriel, and one for Kennedy and two Oreo Milkshakes for David and Gabriel.

"I know you don't expect me to lug all of this to everyone's tables because I'm not Supergirl you know, I mean do you know how heavy that thing could be right now?"

"Pitcher of Flurp first Alex because they only tip if you get there fast enough and you're being timed as of now by them".

Alex grunted under the weight of the drink tray she was holding with one hand and she quickly skated to Max's table with her pitcher of Purple Flurp.

"Hmm three minutes a new record nice job Nerdtron, now we want veggie burgers, apple slices, and house salads pronto" Max said as everyone at the table nodded.

"Right I'll be back with your order girl's just sit tight and it'll only be a couple minutes" Alex said skating to Gabriel's table and placing the drinks in front of Kennedy and Gabriel then going to David's table and giving him his drink.

"God this is the worst night of my life but I gotta jet I have a $500.00 tip waiting and if I want phone service Maxine Wallace and her bimbos are going to get it for me".

Alex skated off quickly before David could respond and picked up all the food for Max's table Pete again waiting with it as if he could read their minds.

"Come right back here after because I have table 7's food ready and Gabriel's also, oh screw it you can handle it all so here you go".

Alex almost fell over due to the heavy weight as she quickly skated to Max's table passing the food to the five girl's around the table.

"Three minutes once again a new record, girl's she deserves a good tip so let's give it to her after we eat of course" Max said as Alex smiled skating to Gabriel's table passing her a Monster Burger, two sides of onion rings and Kennedy's Chicken fingers as Kennedy gasped and Alex smiled.

"G-G-G-G-G-Gabby you don't think chicken fingers are made from real chickens do you?, I mean do chickens even have fingers to boil in grease?" Kennedy asked on the verge of tears.

"Sure they do or they wouldn't call them chicken Fingers now would they?, and FYI Gabriel's eating a small, defenseless, baby, calf or it could be a full grown cow either way it was mooing before it got slaughtered for Gabby's burger" Alex said a sneer on her face as Kennedy wept and refused to eat.

"Good luck with her, I babysat her once and explained that chicken nuggets were real chickens and she to this day won't touch them, now I have table 7 to flirt with and then another five hours of skating around until I can go home"

"Poor- little- chicken- finger- bagok- bagok- bagok- I- bet- you- liked- bagoking- when- you- were- alive- poor- poor- poor- thing".

"And here is your food my good sir, now excuse me but I have a check to bring and then a little sister to torture some more".

Alex skated back to Pete and picked up Max's check as she sped to the table and the girl's were impressed with her speed as Max paid the check and left not 1 but $200.00 as the girl's did the same talking excitedly about their new favorite waitress.

"$1000.00 my god I could get phone service plus apps for the phone with this kind of money, I really should thank Gabriel for getting me a job here as Maxine Wallace's favorite waitress" Alex said and saw her plan failing as the girl's were around Kennedy who was bawling.

"Aww you poor thing I mean who would do such a mean thing as to tell you that chicken fingers were made from real chickens?" Max asked as Kennedy wiped her eyes pointing at Alex as Gabriel did the same.

"All right Nerdtron I want my $200.00 tip back I mean a girl who could hurt a precious sweetie pie like this definitely is not Max Wallace waitress material, better luck next time" .

"Look maybe we can work something out, I mean come on Max we're reasonable people aren't we?, I need this money like really bad".

"So you mean chicken fingers aren't made from real chicken and chicken mcnuggets aren't real chicken either, and hamburger isn't real cow like Alex told me?" Kennedy asked sniffling and taking a nibble out of one of her chicken fingers.

"Of course not because chickens don't have fingers or mcnuggets, they have claws for fingers and I don't even know what the heck a mcnugget is but I'm sure chickens don't have one" Max said pocketing her $200.00 as the other four did the same.

"What about hamburgers are hamburgers really made from poor, defenseless cows?, and if they are I bet it's the bull cows that get made into hamburger and the good cows give us milk".

"What an imagination on you kiddo and I do have to regretfully say that cows are made into hamburger but that's why me and my crew eat veggie burgers no cows just vegetables and they sort of grow on you after awhile".

"I don't like vegetables so I'm not sure if vegetables in burger form would be good for me to eat but thanks for telling me the truth" Kennedy said devouring her chicken fingers with honey mustard and a side of onion rings.

"MMMMMMMMM chicken fingers are good, even if this is real chicken it tastes amazing so minus the feathers, beak, and claws and you got yourself the greatest tasting chicken ever Gabby".

"Well that's two crisis averted now she'll eat fingers and mcnuggets, and you lost out on a $1000.00 tip so today was a good day" Gabriel said as Kennedy nodded licking her lips at the cheesecake waiting at the counter.

"MMMMMMMMMMM Lexi I believe our dessert's done then Gabby and I are going to a hotel for the night and tomorrow we're getting makeovers".

"Lucky you anyways what's to say Gabby's really going to take you to get made over tomorrow, she does tell a few white lies here and there Kenny" Alexis said as Kennedy shook her head no beaming.

"She promised to take me to the candy store and she did it, she promised me the fair until they shut the ferris wheel down and we did it, she promised Pete's and here we are, and if she promises me a makeover I'm going to take her on her word" Kennedy said as a cheesecake slice was passed to her.

"Yea well as I said Gabby's been known to tell white lies every now and again so here's your check and I have a boy to flirt with and give a check to".

Max and her friends walked out as Alex gave David his check her feet feeling like they could burst in her roller skates.

"Well here's your check so have a nice night and be tempted to leave a big tip and tell Pete how good of a job I'm doing" Alex said wincing in pain.

After six hours Alex was ready to shoot all her co workers who enjoyed watching her fall, get bit, slapped, miss tips, and get reprimanded by Pete.

"Well I'm off so give me my schedule and I'll be here with this stupid poodle dress, and these stupid skates" Alex said walking to the door and getting on her bike for the five block ride home.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there I mean I don't know how Gabriel worked there without dying of embarrassment or her feet exploding from these damn roller skates".

When Alex reached the Neutron house she wished she hadn't as eight kids not including her eight sisters since Leo, Angel, Kennedy, and Gabriel were gone for the night ran around the house hyped up on sugar as Britney and her friend Alana chased everyone down hoping to keep the wild party in one room.

"Man why did I have to come home on sleepover night, I'm never going to get any relaxation with fourteen pre teen girls and two teen girls running around this house?"

"Hey working girl I heard about the $1000.00 tip you lost tonight and how you told poor Kennedy that chicken fingers were made from real chicken but she could care less because now she'll eat anything with the word chicken in it" Britney said as Alana just shook her head snickering.

"If it wasn't for your little sister I bet you would have walked out with the $1000.00 tip, of course you broke her heart and she broke your bank" Alana said one of the girl is running around with a Pixie Stick which was 100% sugar.

"Look can you maybe keep the racquet down a smidge?, I need a bath, a foot rub, and relaxation before I have to go back to Pete's".

"Alexis in case you haven't noticed there are 16 kids here altogether and 14 of the 16 are hyped up on sugar so if you want to calm them down be my guest".

"**SHUTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP DEVILLLLLLLLLLLLL PPPPPPPPRRRRRREEEEEE TTTTTTEEEEEENNNNNSSSSSSSSS!"** Alexis yelled as everyone stopped running and looked at her.

"Good devil pre teens now I am Alexis April Neutron and I've had a hard and trying day at work, so if you would please stop running around like chickens with their heads cut off and downing sugar it would be greatly appreciated".

The kids screamed no and ran around the house downing more candy and Britney smiled standing next to Alexis.

"Alana and I tried that ages ago with them but their only responsive to screaming and if you scream at them too much they start crying and trust me you don't want that.

"Heads up working girl we're losing our ball here" Gretchen screamed as a football whizzed past Alex's ear and she was tackled by Gretchen's friend Christie Ann who was a she hulk of a girl with muscles everywhere she could have them.

"Uhh touchdown I think the saying goes right Gretch?, anyways it would have been one if Alex hadn't got in my way" Christie Ann said as Alex groaned standing up pain seeping through her.

"All right who threw the damn football and I want to know now, was it you Mrs. Hulk Smash or was it the purple haired dream?" Alex said at the end of her rope.

Christie Ann pointed at Gretchen who smiled and waved apologetically as Alex shoved the ball in Gretchen's arms and stomped upstairs just wanting to forget this night forever.

"Alex mom and dad called while you were at work and they said to call them as soon as you got off work, they want to know how your first day went!" Gretchen screamed as her football hit a vase and broke it and Gretchen screamed in sorrow knowing how much the vase meant to Cindy and Jimmy.

"Good luck talking your way out of that one Purple Haired Dream, that's why we don't play football in the house".

Alex grabbed the cordless phone and went into her room closing the door behind her and dialed Cindy's cell number.

"Hey working girl and how was the first night I mean after losing a $1000.00 tip and telling Kennedy the truth about chicken fingers and chicken nuggets?" Cindy asked as Leo was heard laughing happily on the other end.

"It was great mom just great, my feet hurt, my body's not made for working, and Pete totally has it in for me, and by the way Gretchen broke the wedding vase in the living room playing football in the house with Christie Ann".

"She-better-not-have-or-she's-going-to-be-one-hurting-pre-teen-when-I'm-through-with-her".

Cindy's voice grew angrier after every word as Alex smiled her I got my sister in trouble smile plopping down on her bed and turning on her Direct TV receiver and television as her room glowed a bright blue which was a soundproof mechanism Jimmy made for everyone's room.

"Activate the T.R.O.U.B.L.E unit and see for yourself mother dear, Christie Ann also tackled me to the floor as soon as I got home".

The T.R.O.U.B.L.E unit stood for the Toddler Runts Open Up Big Lasting Entry and it was a two sided wall where a hologram of Jimmy or Cindy's face could be seen on one side and the kids knew they were in trouble.

"I think I just might do that, and by the way Gabriel, your dad, and I were talking and we think we're being harsh making a 12 year old work so if you promise to be a good little Neutron for Gabriel until we get back then you can quit working at Pete's and just eat there if you want".

Alex's insides burst with joy as she thanked Cindy a million times as Cindy laughed on the other end seeing a lot of herself in Alex just without the punk attire.

"Well I gotta go mom I have TV to watch, friends to text that is if you and dad reactivated my service, and a shower to get into" Alex said as Cindy still smiling said goodbye and Alex heard a mechanical noise downstairs and next was Cindy's voice screaming at Gretchen and Christie Ann.

"**YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THAT VASE WAS TO YOUR FATHER AND I GRETCH, AND NOW WE HAVE TO HUNT DOWN ANOTHER INDIAN PRIESTESS TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE, WHAT HAVE I ALWAYS TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING BALL IN THE HOUSE?**" Cindy asked her voice booming off the walls.

"It wasn't my fault Christie Ann doesn't understand what the words go long mean now is it?, I mean she's not as sporty as I am and besides the vase looked totally old and dusty it was an eyesore in this house" Gretchen said which was obviously the wrong thing to say at the time.

"**OF COURSE IT LOOKED OLD IT WAS 500 YEARS OLD AND IT WAS VERY VALUEABLE, AND I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE INDIAN PRIESTESS THING BECAUSE THEIR NOT AROUND ANYMORE, MY GOD YOU ARE SO THOUGHTLESS SOMETIMES**".

"As I said I told Christie Ann to go long and she didn't move an inch, if she had the ball never would have touched your precious 500 year old wedding vase which I don't know why you would love it so much".

"**I LOVED IT BECAUSE IT DEPICTED YOUR FATHER AND MY LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IN THE GREATEST FORM, I MEAN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THAT VASE, I DON'T EVEN PUT FLOWERS IN IT FOR THE FACT THAT IT'S SO FRAGILE**" Cindy said flying from her mouth and flinging itself at the blue screen.

"Fine if I said I was sorry would that shut you up?, I mean I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it isn't my fault" Gretchen said as Cindy grew bigger and instead of just her face we see her true form and even with her face blue Gretchen knew her face was red with anger.

"**SHUT-ME-UP-YOUNG-LADY-YOU-HAVE-NO-IDEA-THE-WATER-YOUR-TREADING-IN-I-HAVEN'T-BEEN-THIS-ANGRY-AT-ONE-OF-MY-KIDS-SINCE-GABRIEL-GOT-EXSPELLED-FROM-SCHOOL-AND-WHO'S-FRIEND-WAS-IT-THAT-DIDN'T-GO-LONG?-WHO'S- ARM-AIMED-AT-THE-VASE?**".

"Well it was my friend and my arm but I was by no means aiming for the Godforsaken vase, I mean geez you'd think you had every intention of pawning the vase to Antiques Roadshow one day".

"**UGH I AM SO DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION AND IF BY CHANCE WE DO FIND ANOTHER 500 YEAR OLD VASE IT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR ALLOWANCE NOT CHRISTIE ANN'S YOURS, AND CHRISTIE ANN MATTHEWS I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T WORK ON MY DAUGHTERS HAIR ANYMORE**".

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No problem Mrs. N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Neutron all's you h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-had to do was a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ask" Christie Ann said in a whimper that nobody expected to come from a She Hulk like Christie Ann.

The blue screen disappeared as the 16 kids sighed relief and Gretchen swept the remains of the 500 year old vase into her hands and threw it in the trash with Britney shaking her head at her.

"I cannot believe you busted that vase, I mean mom freaks if we even get a smudge on it and you busted it porcelain piece by porcelain piece playing what I told you to play outside in the first place" Britney said as Alex ran downstairs glad she didn't have to work anymore and her grounding was lifted.

"Brit I know I worked all day and things like that but can I invite Faith over I promise we'll stay in my room all night and not make a peep" Alex said but she didn't need to stay in her room all night as Britney smiled down at her.

"Take a sleepover provisions bag and call her up, and I hope you learned your lesson about lying, arguing, and being a crab to everyone".

Alex's cell rang The Big Bang by Rock Mafia as she quickly answered it her friend Faith Andrews being assigned that tone on Alex's phone.

"Come on Faith we'll have fun we can rock out to punk music, watch scary movies, drink Purple Flurp all night, and do our nails, hair, and makeup tomorrow" Alex said dejectedly as Britney looked down at her feeling sorry for her and she had the perfect solution.

"Why don't Alana and I hang with you tonight Alex?, we can watch scary movies, eat junk, drink Purple Flurp all night, and tomorrow well who do you know that gives the best makeovers?" Britney asked as Alex smiled hugging her oldest sister and her friend.

"You guys would really do that for me?, I mean I haven't been the easiest girl to live with these past couple days".

"Well that's the teenager in you and we all have one but you need to learn to control it with hobbies, mine's texting and screaming into a pillow till I pass out".

"Mine's gorging out on junk food and soda until I burst, then I wonder why I can never lose any weight no matter how hard I try" Alana said laughing as the other two joined her.

"So what's yours Al?, what do you want your teen angst hobby to be?, it can be whatever you want, anything in the world" Britney said as Alex thought and finally came up with it.

"Mine's listening to punk rockers until my eardrums bleed then going to Pete's for a feast of champions" Alex said licking her lips.

The girl's laughed watching the 16 other kids run up and down the hall screaming from the top of their lungs.

Well that's it for now and for my diehard fans I'm sorry if this chapters long but I'm going to start making my chapters longer because my imagination is on overdrive with this ff **ROCKKKKKKK ON**

Cindy'sboy93


	10. The Curse Of The Wedding Vase

Cindy was still livid the next day broken hearted over her wedding vase for yet another reason a witch doctor gave her that vase and warned her to never let anybody break it or a curse would be set into motion in the Neutron house.

"I just hope their ready for what's in store for them Jim, and just in time for Halloween too man they're going to be so freaked out today because William isn't a spirit you just tell to go away" Cindy said as Leo and Lauren were lounging on the beach with John and Angel God knows where making out.

"Cindy don't you think contacting the kids and telling them their great, great, great, great, great, great Uncle William is going to haunt them for breaking a vase would well I don't know scare them even more?" Jimmy asked slowly walking up to her and kissing her neck.

"Damn why did Gretchen have to be playing football in the house last night, I mean our yards plenty big enough for a football game right?"

Jimmy nodded as Cindy's finger rested on a red button her mind in cahoots on whether she should push it or not.

"Cindy we're on vacation you know va-ca-tion as in no kids but Leo and Angel and Angel pretty much looks after John and only John here".

"You're right Jim and besides they'll contact us after the first message of get out of my life written in blood am I right?" Cindy asked being sarcastic but sarcasm was something Jimmy never caught onto.

"Right you are sweetie and seeing we have no kids here I know a few things we can do to have fun that involve us two" Jimmy said raising his eyebrows and Cindy couldn't control her giggles as she kissed him and then modeled her stomach.

"Right and it was no kids day that got us into thirteen or fourteen or maybe even fifteen seeing this could be triplets and counting, why don't we just order room service and snuggle all day?".

Jimmy shrugged pulling the blankets of their bed back and taking his side and handing Cindy the remote as she turned the television on and the news met her.

"_And in an unrelated story Retroville is being visited by ghosts, ghouls, undead, and yes even an occasional boogeyman or two right Dania_" a newsman asked as Cindy's eyes went wide and Jimmy knew his snuggling time was going to be cut short.

"_That's right William Retroville has got a serious case of the willies and it begins and ends with this house belonging to Cindy and Jimmy Neutron, they owned a priceless vase and it broke last night unleashing an undead, ghoul, ghost, and other supernatural things party_" Dania said a fearful look in her eyes.

Cindy jumped from the bed hoping she wasn't too late to warn her children to get out of the house having no idea just how late she was.

Meanwhile in the Neutron house Alexis is making breakfast for everyone still glad she wasn't grounded as Gabriel and Kennedy walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Morning Kenny and Gabby and let me say you two look totally different with those makeovers, so flapjacks anyone?" Alexis asked as Kennedy and Gabriel grabbed plates and piled flapjacks, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hashbrowns on them.

"Enjoy that because I'm becoming the Neutron dozen chef and everyday is a different breakfast, lunch, and dinner".

The girl's scarfed down their breakfast and ran off in different directions where the first weird thing happened to Alex.

"**Get- your- behind-out-of-my-house-now-Alexis-April-Neutron, or else bad things will happen very bad things**" A voice boomed as Alex giggled thinking it was Gretchen getting revenge for Alex telling on her the night before.

"Very funny Gretch but it's going to take more then you and your she hulk friend's booming voice to scare me, now get in here and eat breakfast because I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing" Alexis said as if on cue Gretchen and Christie Ann shuffled into the kitchen looking worn.

"See I may have just fell for that if you two didn't have it out for me because I tattled to save my butt last night, kudos on the scary booming voice Christie Ann I mean again you almost had me fooled".

"Uhh ok Alex let's pretend we know exactly what you're talking about which we don't, why would we want to scare you for tattling on us, and how would we pull that off if we've only just woke up a second ago" Gretchen asked as plates were slid to her and Christie Ann.

"Right and I suppose Mr. or Mrs. Mysterious voice knows my name for no reason?, I suppose this whole place is haunted by ghosts that can communicate with me, puhlease I'm not the Ghost Whisperer ladies" Alexis said as the rest of the dozen and their friends made their way into the kitchen.

"Careful everyone it's October 31st and Alex is hearing voices, she's more cracked than an egg in a cake recipe" Christie Ann said slowly poking her breakfast and then the pan full of bacon grease caught fire by itself and everybody screamed in fear.

"Come on Gretch and Christie Ann enough is enough, I mean how far is too far with you two knuckleheads anyway?" Britney asked as Alana and the rest of the friends left because their rides were waiting for them.

"Mama get me out of this house now it's haunted, Alexis is hearing spooky voices and a pan of bacon grease just caught fire all by itself".

Mrs. Matthews chuckled looking down at Christie Ann and Gretchen knowing all too well what the two were like together.

"Christie Ann Matthews when you and Gretchen get together it's prank city, I mean remember when you told your dad and I that you and her had the African Flu so the two of you could stay home from school?" Mrs. Matthews asked still chuckling.

"Yes but this is true just go in the kitchen and check it out the fire may still be going on, I mean ask anybody they saw it and they're in just as much of a rush to leave as I am" Christie Ann said rushing out without saying goodbye as the other friends of the Neutron kids followed suit.

Cindy meanwhile was frantic as she kept pushing the small red button that usually operated the T.R.O.U.B.L.E unit from one place to the Neutron house said no signal on the big screen Cindy was on just the night before.

"Jimmy couldn't you have invented a T.R.O.U.B.L.E unit that always got signal, I mean you have no idea how hectic I am right now" Cindy said pounding her fists on a dresser in the room to release some anger.

"Cindy it's impossible to make a unit like that, we have to have a signal somewhere or we'd be talking to people from Zimbabwe when we want to get a hold of our children" Jimmy said hoping his little joke might make his angry wife smile.

"Jimmy there are bad going ons in our house and all's you can do is make jokes?, I mean come on you're a genius do something useful with that oversized, big headed, brain of yours!".

Jimmy winced as the dresser was reduced to splinters and Cindy's sights fell on a table next her eyes still full of fury.

"All right, all right I'll try something but you've got to promise me that you won't break anything else in this room".

Cindy grumbled fine under her breath as Jimmy turned to a wristwatch he was wearing and on the clock's face was a full-scale model of the Neutron house.

"Here Cin you take this and keep checking up on our kids, I'm going to call home and see if maybe somebody can get the T.R.O.U.B.L.E unit up and running again" Jimmy said as Cindy slowly calming down kept glancing at the watch to see her kids still in a normal state.

Alexis was able to stop the fire in the kitchen angry at Gretchen and Christie Ann thinking this was just a prank gone horribly wrong.

"All right Gretchen I get the point I'm never tattling on you again but that doesn't give you the right to put everybody's lives in danger" Alexis said throwing a charred pan and a pan top away knowing the best way to stop a grease fire was to smother it with something.

"**Alexis- April-Neutron-this-is-your-second-warning-get-your-behind-out-of-my-house-and-take-the-others-with-you-or-you-will-all-suffer**" The voice boomed as Gretchen eeped in fear her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Alex I think we should do as it says before more people get hurt, I'm too young and pretty to suffer, and I don't think the others want to suffer either" Gretchen said in a frightened whisper as the others joined her shaking from head to toe.

"All right have all you guys gone nuts?, there's no such things as ghosts, ghouls, witches, warlocks, spooks, or any other boogeymen this is obviously a peeved person from any one of our pasts" Alexis said taking charge as the sky turned a dark red and everybody hid under tables with Curious howling.

"Explain that Mrs. No Such Thing as Paranormal Entities, the sky was sunny before and now it's blood red?, if that's not supernatural then I don't know what is Nora said sniffling.

"OK so maybe there's a lunar eclipse today with the exception of the sky turning red instead of black?, I'm telling you guys there's an explanation for everything and the sky is no exception".

"**What-are-you-10-still-doing-in-my-house?-I-warned-you-Alexis-April-Neutron-three-times-but-you-never-listened-now-ALL-WILL-SUFFER!**" the voice screamed as the 10 ran in different rooms of the house hoping to escape their worst nightmares.

**Gabriel's Nightmare**

Gabriel ran into her bedroom freaked out and locking her door mumbling this is just a dream under her breath.

"Damn what's going on with Retroville today?, I mean yesterday there are kids playing outside and today the sky's a blood red and a disembodied voice is telling us to leave our house".

Gabriel's radio turned on by itself and started playing Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult her least favorite song at full blast.

"_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain… we can be like they are_

_Come on baby… don't fear the reaper _

_Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man_" the radio blared as a black cloak appeared in Gabriel's room with her screaming at it.

"Who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want-with-me-spook?, I-have-hairspray-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-spray-you-in-the-eyes-with-it" Gabriel said fear slurring her words.

The black hooded figure laughed and lifted its hood showing Gabriel that it was a skeleton with no eyes just sockets and blood dripping off its finger tips.

"_Valentines is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliette _

_Are together in eternity… Romeo and Juliette_

_40,000 men and women everyday… Like Romeo and Juliette_

_40,000 men and women everyday… redefine happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday… We can be like they are_

_Come on baby… don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man…_" the black cloaked figure sang as Gabriel suddenly realized who he was and why the song was so influential to his coming to her.

"Don't fear the reaper you're the reaper and you came to me because I fear you but who doesn't?, I mean you come to people when they're about to die and that's pretty scary" Gabriel said as death just cackled coldly and made his way to her.

"Look you may be able to scare the bejesus out of my younger sisters but I'm second oldest and that makes me twice as unafraid of you then I was when I was five and dad played this song everywhere he went".

"_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_It was clear that she couldn't go on _

_Then the door opened and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared_

_The curtains blew and then he appeared… saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby… and she had no fear_

_And she ran to him… Then they started to fly_

_They looked backward and said goodbye… She had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand… She had become like they are_

_Come on baby…don't fear the reaper_" Death finished as Gabriel donned a black robe and she screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

**Gretchen's nightmare**

Gretchen dashed to the closest closet and locked herself in thinking no spook could get to her in a locked closet.

"Just listen to Alex there's no such thing as ghosts, and the red sky is a lunar eclipse no matter what that voice said to her just listen to what she said and you'll be fine" Gretchen whimpered not noticing the clothes moving by themselves.

"I'm so cold please somebody turn up the heat, or at least open a window or something?, I mean why does this house have to be so cold?"

The sleeves to a sweater grabbed Gretchen and she made to scream but the sleeve covered her mouth and a cackle echoed from inside the closet.

"You set me free, I really should be thanking you Gretchen Alice Neutron but I'm not going to do that, I'm going to make sure you understand what I your Uncle William has to say to you" a transparent blue ghost said cackling.

Gretchen struggled against the sweater sleeves as they grew tighter binding around her and Uncle William sneered having Gretchen right where he wanted her.

"Well since you're a little tied up at the moment let's see what other trouble I can cause around here shall we?".

William flew off through the wall his cold laugh echoing down the hallway and Gretchen was really starting to wish she never busted the wedding vase.

**Megan the 3rd triplets nightmare**

Megan was the scaredy cat of the Neutron kids so having so many unexplained things happening around her wasn't helping one bit.

"Not real, not real, not real, not real, not real, this isn't real it's all in my imagination and when I open my eyes everything's going to be normal" Megan said snapping her eyes open as blood appeared where the run should have been and Megan let out a small squeak.

"Ok I lied it's real it's all real please just make this spirit go away it isn't helping my scaredy cat gene one bit"

Megan ran to the stairs not noticing the boa constrictor taking the place of it her fingers running down it's slimy back and it hissed as she screamed in fear running as fast as her small feet would carry her through the bloody carpet.

"I want my mama, I want my mama, I want my mama, **I-WANT- MY-MAMA!**" Megan screamed with spiders dangling from the ceiling taunting her with their eight legs.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH SPIDERS, SPIDERS, SPIDERS, I HATE SPIDERS AND THEIR NOT TOO FOND OF MY FEET EITHER!**".

Megan closed her eyes kicking wildly around hoping to squash as many of the eight legged freaks as she could.

"**TAKE THAT YOU NIGHTMARES OF A FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL, I KNOW YOU HATE MY FEET SO I'LL USE WHAT YOU HATE AGAINST YOU LIKE YOU'RE DOING TO ME**".

Megan felt thread as she slowly opened her eyes afraid to see what the thread was and what her eyes saw was a giant spider web with a dormant queen spider in it.

"You know I was actually kidding about the whole using your fears against you thing, I mean it was a joke you know funny ha, ha, as for me squashing your friends well I'm awfully sorry about that but I do crazy things when I'm scared out of my wits.

The spiders clicked their legs and the queen opened what looked like 16 sets of eyes and Megan gulped seeing the spider crawl down to her with a hungry look in its eyes.

"**AHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY SAVE ME I'M GOING TO BECOME A GIANT SPIDERS APPETIZER, AND IF ANYBODY CAN HEAR ME SOS THIS IS NOT A DRILL S-O-S**" Megan screamed as Gabriel ran to the web and sliced it with a scythe she no doubt gained from death himself.

"Gabby-thank-God-you-came-along-I-was-about-to-be-spider-chow, you-know-I-have-never-been-so-proud-than-I-am-right-now-that-you're-my-sister".

"Don't mention it Megs, just follow me and I'll make sure no more things go bump in the night in front of my little sister" Gabriel said as Megan not needing asking twice ran to keep up with Gabriel.

**Alex's Nightmare**

Alex remained in the kitchen shaking all over under the kitchen table hoping her worst nightmare wouldn't come to her.

"I'll beat it's head in if that nightmare shows itself, this is all Gretchen's fault and I'm never going to let her forget it until the day she dies" Alex said rocking back and forth with a pan in her shaking right hand.

The back door separating the kitchen and outside slammed open and the red hue from the sky erupted on the tiles making them look like an eerie sunset and a stuffed dinosaur was seen in the middle of the tiles.

"Of all the stupid things why did it have to be stupid Barney?, I hate him and apparently the spook in this house knows that ".

Alex stood up as the dinosaur became bigger and Alex gulped shaking in fear of her most feared childhood friend.

"Hi Alex let's learn about colors today, the tiles are red and so is the sky outside, can you name another red thing?" Barney asked as Alex nodded swinging and bashing Barney's head as blood flew onto the walls.

"Sure can Barney your bloods red and so's mine, now how abut we learn about more colors shall we?" Alex asked her pan raised ready to hit Barney again.

"All right let's try blue Alex, the sky was blue once, water's blue, blueberry's are blue, what else is blue friend?"

Alex swung hitting Barney's eye as he screamed in pain and fell on the floor holding his eye with one of his paws.

"Well your eye's now blue with a little black to boot, I love the color game don't you Barney?" Alex asked standing over Barney smiling at him in pain.

"So what do you say we sing the I Love You song and then I can toss you in the garbage disposal and shred you?".

Barney got up an angry look on his face as Alex raised her pan not wanting to underestimate Barney at this time.

"Fine Alex I can see you aren't a very good friend so we'll sing the I Love You song and then we'll battle to the death" Barney said as Alex smiled knowing she would win.

"I love you, you love me, were a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me, were best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?".

When the song was finished Alex socked Barney in the stomach with her pan as he fell on the ground and she picked him up putting him in the garbage disposal.

"Any last words Sesame Street Wannabe? Because if you have any you better say them before I shred you" Alex said her finger on the switch for the disposal.

"Alex we had good times when you were a kid remember, I taught you how to ride a bike, about little sisters, I even introduced you to Baby Bop" Barney said his voice full of fear.

"Yea she's a Sesame Street Wannabe too, she also talked like a baby which isn't good for kids like my younger sisters to see, so I'm doing the world a favor shredding you".

Alex flipped the switch much to Barney's pleading and all she saw was fluff surrounding the kitchen with the back kitchen door closing the red sky no longer illuminating the kitchen tiles.

"We really should do this again Barney, I mean it's so great to get in touch with old friends and who's older than you?" Alex asked the pan still clutched in her right hand.

**Britney's Nightmare**

Britney was under her covers shivering as a wolf howled in the distance and she gasped not liking Alex's theory of no ghost one bit.

"There are so ghosts in this house and their taking control of everyone but me, I'm not going to let those ghost scare me away from home" Britney said gripping her blankets tighter.

"**BOOOOOOOOO BRITNEY MICHELLE NEUTRON BOOOOOOOOO IT IS I YOUR GREAT UNCLE WILLIAM AND I'VE BEEN SET LOOSE FROM THE VASE THAT ONCE HELD ME SHIVERING LUMP OF A GIRL**" William said as Britney stopped breathing hoping it would throw him off track.

"**I KNOW WHAT SCARES YOU THE MOST AND I'M ABOUT TO SET IT IN MOTION THEN I ONLY HAVE TWO NEUTRON KIDS THAT ARE HERE LEFT TO SCARE**".

Britney lay flat not noticing the snakes slithering on her bed until they came close to biting her and she screamed in fear jumping from her bed her skin now orange like she used too much spray on tan but it was unbeknownst to her.

"Get away from me you creepy ghost, I don't know what you want but I'm not giving it to you and I'm calling 911 to report a trespasser" Britney said to nobody seeing Uncle William was gone to haunt another Vortex.

"**ALEXXXXXXXX I'M CALLING YOUR BLUFF BECAUSE YOUR QUOTE UNQOUTE NO GHOST JUST GAME ME A VISIT AND HE'S OUR GREAT UNCLE WILLIAM YOU CAN THANK GRETCHEN FOR RELEASING HIM LATER!**

Britney got no answer as she ran down the same blood soaked trail Megan ran down until she reached a mirror maze which were her least favorite things because she had no idea how to find the exit to one.

"Great just froopin great, here I am stuck in a mirror maze and it's one of those funhouse mirror mazes that make my skin look orange".

"Well here goes nothing, in order to find my sisters I have to venture forward until I finally find the exit to this weirdo room".

Britney walked down the hall of mirrors reaching about ten dead ends until she finally found the exit and rushed out to find Alex with Barney fluff all over her.

"Alex thank God it's you and how the hell did you get marshmallow all over you?, I mean you didn't meet the Staypuff Marshmallow Man like in Ghostbusters did you?" Britney asked as Alex could just grin and hug her older sister like she never wanted to let her go.

"It's not marshmallow Brit it's fluff from Barney my worst nightmare, man even when I think about him and his stupid I Love You song he gives me the heebie-jeebies" Alex said slowly letting go of Britney and noticing her orange skin.

"Brit you've been spending way too much time with spray on tan I mean enough's enough sis, your skin's a great shade of tangerine".

Britney's eyes went wide as she looked down and she saw as Alex said all of her skin was tangerine and Britney let out a moan of sorrow.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN, MY BEAUTIFUL, TAN, JUST THE RIGHT SHADE OF BROWN SKIN, CURSE YOU GREAT UNCLE WILLIAM!**" Britney screamed bawling as Alex just held her and softly said everything's going to be ok.

**Laney's nightmare**

Laney Neutron was the bravest of the Neutron kids and there was only one thing that scared her and Cindy was the only person that knew what it was.

"Bring it on like Donkey Kong you spook there's nothing that can scare me and I mean nothing, trust me my sibs have all tried and failed miserably" Laney said smiling smugly as a flyer for the circus appeared out of nowhere and she shivered in fear.

"Hi ya Laney I'm BOBO the clown how's about we paint your face to look like mine and make balloon animals?" A clown said as Laney whispered impossible with the clown giggling coldly at her.

"See this ghost knows everyone's fears even yours, even if you only told your mom what scared you most" BOBO said making a sword out of a balloon and handing it to Laney.

"You don't exist and neither do ghost my older sister Alex taught me that and now I turn my back on you spirit" Laney said turning around as BOBO grinned wiggling his fingers and handing Laney a mirror and she saw her face painted exactly like a clowns.

"You're one of us Laney there's no use fighting it, I control you now like a puppet master and you're the puppet".

"Yea well as Pinocchio said there aint no strings on me, so just try controlling me without them you stupid clown man".

"There's no strings yet but I can still make you do things without them, now I command you to make me a balloon animal lackey".

Laney had no control of her hands as they made BOBO a giraffe and he cackled coldly as she shivered in fear seeing herself becoming her worst nightmare a circus clown.

"Now let's go scare the rest of them together Laney you and I, because Kennedy hates clowns too and she's a whole three years younger than you" BOBO said as Laney saw one way out and shook her head no washing the paint from her face.

"Ha you stupid clown I can't be a clown without makeup and now to defeat you by laughing at you like a person does to any other creepy looking clown" Laney said bursting out with laughter as BOBO was reduced to ashes and Laney blew on them scattering them everywhere.

"Looks like you're going to have to find another thing to scare Kennedy with BOBO try the dark she hates that too and slimy things also, and last but not least bats but not the baseball one's the vampire ones".

Laney realizing she just gave away her younger sister's fears ran off to find her before the spirit of their great Uncle William could.

**Kennedy's nightmare**

Kennedy was in a brightly lit bathroom laying in the bathtub tears streaming down her face as the lights flickered and she whispered please don't turn off squeakily under her breath until they finally did.

"**HELLOOOOOOO SOMEONE ANYONE UHH THERE'S A SCARED THREE YEAR OLD HERE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN GO WITHOUT SCREAMING**" Kennedy moaned flicking the light switch on and off humming The Wheels On The Bus under her breath like Cindy taught her.

"My mommy knows how to get rid of scary things and I'm going to hum until the lights come back on or I faint from being scared that is if I can even faint from being scared".

Kennedy hummed louder as an eerie laughter resounded from the bathroom walls and she knew that laughter could only mean one thing and she was in no mood for them right now.

"**THE-WHEELS-ON-THE-BUS-GO-ROUND-AND-ROUND-ROUND-AND-ROUND-ROUND-AND-ROUND-THE-WHEELS-ON-THE-BUS-GO-ROUND-AND-ROUND-ALL-THROUGH-THE-TOWN**" Kennedy bellowed hoping to scare the clown or clowns away.

"Ken-ne-dy you-can't-scare-me-with-a-children's-song-I-mean-I'm-a-ghost-and-I-can-make-anything-appear-in-front-of-you" William said as a clown stood before Kennedy and she hummed The Wheels on The Bus louder turning her back on the clown.

"Your mom never told you that the song would make ghosts go away she said it'd make your fears funny and there is no way fear can be funny".

"**THE-DRIVER-ON-THE-BUS-SAYS-MOVE-ON-BACK-MOVE-ON-BACK-MOVE-ON-BACK-THE-DRIVER-ON-THE-BUS-SAYS-MOVE-ON-BACK-ALL-THROUGH-THE-TOWN**"Kennedy creamed as William was amazed he wasn't scaring her.

"Stop singing that stupid song right now Kennedy Aurora Neutron, mama was wrong and she thinks you should not use The Wheels On The Bus to scare your nightmares away" William said in the form of Cindy as Kennedy just hummed louder knowing it wasn't her mom.

"**THE- BABY- ON- THE- BUS- GOES- WAH- WAH- WAH- WAH-WAH-WHA- WHA-WHA-WHA- THE- BABY- ON- THE- BUS- GOES- WAH-WAH-WAH- ALL- THROUGH- THE- TOWN**".

"Kennedy Aurora Neutron you listen to mother now and stop singing that song it's annoying me and you don't want to annoy mother now do you?".

"**THE-MAMA'S-ON-THE-BUS-GO-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH-THE-MAMA'S-ON-THE-BUS-GO-SHH-SHH-SHH-ALL-THROUGH-THE-TOWN**" Kennedy screeched with William wincing at her voice.

"**Shut up you stupid girl and face your fears like an adult and less like a child Kennedy Aurora Neutron**" William said growing huge still in his Cindy form as Kennedy shut her eyes tight.

"**WHEN-THE-BUS-REACHES-THE-END-OF-THE-LINE-EVERYBODY-GOES-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-WHEN-THE-BUS-REACHES-THE-END-OF-THE-LINE-EVERYBODY-GOES-YAY-YAY-YAY-ALL-THROUGH-THE-TOWN**".

The lights flashed back on as Kennedy sighed relief and softly hummed The Wheels On The Bus under her breath hoping to one day teach her new sister or brother the song.

"I can't believe that worked, I should thank mommy for teaching me that song one day, now to find the others.

**Nora's Nightmare**

Nora was another girl like Gretchen that was scared of her own shadow and she shuddered to think what the ghost had in store for her.

"I'll just sit here and not move that's all, I'm just going to ignore all the spooky shadows and noises I'm hearing right now" Nora said gulping as tree branches made shadows on the walls as if they were reaching for her.

"They're just tree branches not claws, not claws, not claws, oh man why do I have to be like Theodore from Alvin And The Chipmunks scared of everything?"

The branches screeched across Nora's window and she winced hating the sound of the scratching with an art.

"Shut it you stupid branches I'm not going to tell you again, I mean I'm only seven and I still scare easily" Nora said more to herself then the branches.

Nora's room filled with blood as Uncle William cackled and Nora was at a loss for words running to her bedroom door to find it locked and Uncle William cackling.

"The last of the Neutron kids to scare man am I glad I found you, you seem absolutely ripe for scaring the wits off of" Uncle William said as words written in blood appeared in Nora's room and she read them silently.

"Now do as the words say and warn people about me, tell them that I'm back on the spook train and they're no longer safe in their minds, bodies, or souls anymore.

"All right whatever you want just please leave me alone, I promise I'll tell whoever I see that ghosts exist and even if I don't know your name I know you're not a friendly ghost like Casper" Nora said whimpering as the sky was a bright sunny day again and her room was in royal pink.

"Thank God he's gone now to call mom and hope she has a remedy for peed in underwear, and to call all my friends and tell them about my creepy day".

Nora opened her door as Britney ran for the nearest bathroom and turned the hot water tap on in the shower hoping that tangerine wasn't permanent".

Well that's it for now and I'd like to thank Terminator01 for the great idea because the idea wasn't mine, I also don't own Wheel's On The Bus some weird pre school singers do and I don't own Don't Fear The Reaper Blue Oyster Cult does and **HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL**


	11. Jimmy And Cindy's Jealousy

_To All Fanficers Great, Great, Great Uncle William will not be a main character in the fanfic I think I did enough with him in the last chapter and I'm sorry for the long pause in the chapter writing process but I'm trying to keep up with all of my fanfics at once and I'm grateful that so many people love my stories Thanks_

_ Cindy'sboy93_

Cindy had a fearful expression on her face as Alexis went through the whole horror story in great detail.

"So anyways Britney wanted me to remind you that her skin turned tangerine and I had to battle a stuffed dinosaur named Barney" Alexis said as Kennedy jumped onto Alex's shoulders with a prideful smile on her face.

"I was brave in the dark even with a ghost haunting me, I just did what you told me to do in thunderstorms and I sang Wheels On The Bus till the cows came home which is a figure of speech.

"Yea but she was a little pale when I found her so it was straight to bed with chicken soup, and I take back all the bad things I said about Gabby she rocks as a house sitter and a replacement parent for now".

"Well Leo wanted all of you to know that sun+him=Him red as a crab, the poor thing can't get enough aloe vera to cool him off" Cindy said as Leo walked up to the camera finally starting to peel.

"Word to the wise when mommy and daddy say you need sunblock and to stay out of the water for 15 minutes trust them" Leo said giggling at the camera.

"Mama thank God it's you I'm going to wring Gretchen's neck for breaking the vase and setting Great, Great, Great Uncle William's spirit free for the day, I mean ugh my skin was tangerine, do you know what it's like to have tangerine skin?" Britney asked her skin finally turning back to tan.

"Brit I feel for you I really do but I was wondering if I could talk to Gabriel alone for a quick second without the other sibs around her".

The other siblings ran off knowing Cindy in her moods as Gabriel stared at the screen knowing what the conversation may be about.

"All right Gabby I know you want to show us how adult you are but you need to have fun sometime too so consider yourself saved I called some favors and your grandparents are going to watch the kids for the rest of the time we're gone".

"Mama I feel for you I really do but I don't want a break I have no problem taking care of the sibs until you get back, I mean if you think you'd feel better with them at some old persons house then be my guest" Gabriel said an attitude in her voice.

"It's nothing like that Gabby I just thought you wanted a break because you've grown up with everyone and you babysat even before Britney the oldest did and that's saying something".

"Right and I want to make sure I gain your trust and dad's trust back so please just let me do it alright?, I mean you guys have been in the Bahamas for two weeks and you're pale as a ghost".

"Alright Gabby and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart Kid, you deserve everything you've been given and you certainly had to work for it" Cindy said kissing the screen as the other kids tiptoed in with smiles on their faces.

"Alright all I have a date with a lawn chair, a fruit punch in a coconut cup, an umbrella in the cup, the sun, and your father so have fun everyone".

Once the screen turned black Gabriel looked at the rest of the kids and they stared back at her as she hugged them glad for once in her life that she came from a big family.

"Alright troops let's clean up and see what mischief awaits us after, and tonight is anything can happen night in the Neutron household" Gabriel said and everyone ran off to do as Gabriel said.

Meanwhile in the Bahamas Cindy was at a Tiki Bar ordering her and Jimmy drinks as he sat on the sands of the beach glad she was finally starting to relax.

"Thanks my good man and I'll be here all day because my pale skin needs sun and my husband promised to stay out here with me all day" Cindy said walking the drinks to the patch of sand Jimmy picked for them.

"So Cin when do we tell Leo he's finally going to get a little brother? Because I was thinking maybe tonight might be a good night" Jimmy said taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't know Jim I still think his birthday is the best time seeing my due date is also on the same day and I want to name him after Leo".

"I can deal with that but does this mean we aren't going to buy him a present? Because if so I've got to say that's a bit harsh".

Cindy backhanded Jimmy and a grin was on her face as Jimmy rubbed the back of his head and staring at his wife.

"Jimmy we brought him on our trip to the Bahamas which is supposed to be our honeymoon, we shower him with gifts, we make him the stand out boy he is today" Cindy said looking out over the water and seeing Angel and John French kissing as she giggled shaking her head.

"I-wish-they-wouldn't-kiss-like-that-in-front-of-Leo-the-little-horndogs-I-mean-can't-they-have-any-fun-without-kissing-every-two-seconds?" Jimmy asked as Cindy giggled looking at him.

"Jim you need to stop stressing John and Angel, I mean it's not making your worry lines any better and it's not stopping them".

"Look daddy Angel and John are breathing through their noses again, man I wish I knew how to breathe through my nose as much as they do" Leo said carrying around a bucket full of sand crabs.

"Leo trust me son you don't want to learn, once you do your mom will be running girls away and you're going to be begging her to back off".

Leo shrugged as Lauren and her little sister followed Leo to the water all of them giggling over the waves knocking them over.

"I'll be back Cindy I'm going to make sure the screensaver couple know that this is a no fly zone, then after that I promise we'll have the whole day dedicated to us".

"Jim you promised you'd let her have her own fun here, I mean at least her head isn't hidden behind a book, a laptop, or dissecting bugs which she started doing at the age of five thanks to you" Cindy said as Jimmy grabbed his beer bottle sipping it.

"I mean you weren't like this when the other girl's started dating even when they did bring the wolf to the lamb's pen, why are you so adamant on chasing John away from our Angel?"

"Because Angel is innocent she has been ever since she was born which is why I thought we named her Angel Cin, and John's a wolf in sheep's clothing trying to take Angel's innocence" Jimmy said continuing to stare at John and Angel.

"Jimmy this is such a turn off I mean it would've been better if I had stayed in the room letting the TV be my husband, this can't be what you plan on doing all day because if so I'm hitting the water" Cindy said attempting to stand up but Jimmy stopped her.

"All right Cin I know I'm a creepy stalker when it comes to our girls and boys most of the time, but come on you've got to admit that this day in age boys are snarling wolves and girls are the innocent lambs that get led to their den".

"Jimmy you've put too much thought into this sweetie, John's not a wolf I mean he offered to pay for dinner last night and you just gritted your teeth saying whatever to him".

"He's too sly and slick for anyone including me to put their finger on, he's like the leader of the pack leading the rest of the wolves on the hunt for innocent girl's".

"He's not leading any wolves, he's not the leader of a pack, and he's certainly not taking Angel's innocence I mean just look at her smile" Cindy said hearing an angelic giggle escaping her daughter's mouth.

"That's why she was named Angel not because of her innocence but because of her laugh, I remember when she was first born she smiled and giggled her angel laugh and we named her Angel".

Jimmy stopped staring at Angel and John and kissed Cindy hoping it would stop the growl in her voice for a little while.

"I just wish you would make this trip about me and not the others here, I mean Leo has Lauren and Michelle to occupy him, Angel has John to keep her company, and I'm supposed to have you" Cindy said pulling Jimmy closer to her.

"If you wanted the trip to be about us then why invite Leo, Lauren, Michelle, or Angel at all? I mean it kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it?" Jimmy asked throwing his arm around Cindy's shoulders.

"I invited Angel not Leo, Lauren, or Michelle it was kind of like dominoes once Angel got invited she invited Leo who in turn needed a sitter and in walked Lauren who also needed to babysit her little sister Michelle and that's that".

"Ok I can understand that this may be boring you Cin, but look at this from my point of view I'm a dad and my daughter's dating just about the most perfect boy ever and he's not backing away from her".

"Because he loves her I mean just look at all the stuff my mom did to try to get you to back off and you never did, and I'm grateful for that and now you've got to see that you're doing the same stuff she did to you to John".

"I just don't want Angel getting hurt Cindy, I mean she's in too deep with John and there's no telling how deep she's willing to go with him".

Cindy put her finger under Jimmy's chin and made him face her green eyes as he gulped her knowing how weak he was to green eyes.

"Jimmy we made a big family and it's a healthy, happy, smiling, sometimes mischievous family but they have never been hurt by boys before in their lives" Cindy said looking over at Michelle and Leo laughing as the waves knocked them over and Lauren sunbathing as far away from the water as she could be.

"See Leo's with a girl and you're not jumping down her throat telling her to stay away from your son and never go near him again".

"Because Michelle and Leo are different their seven and they grew up together, the boy the girl's date seem to be getting older and older" Jimmy said his eye's fixated on Cindy's.

"John and Angel are the same age Jimmy she's known him since her and him went to Kiddie Camp at the ripe age of six, they fell in love at twelve and you blew your top and ever since then you and John always butt heads like Billy Goats".

"Because he's perfect Cindy I mean the other boys had flaws but John well he's a walking, talking, living, breathing, flawless boy and flawless doesn't fly with me".

Cindy gently kissed Jimmy again attempting to move but Jimmy held her down with love in his eyes and in his heart.

"Fine I'll stop stalking if you stop stalking, I mean I've seen the looks you give Michelle and Leo and let me just say that you may have the makings of a good girl chaser but Leo won't appreciate when he gets older" Jimmy said as food was delivered to Jimmy and Cindy.

"Well you know how you say John's flawless well so is Michelle and like my faithful husband I need a flaw to attack and Michelle just hasn't given me a reason to chase her away" Cindy said munching on quesadillas and nachos.

"See it's not so easy to ignore it when it's Leo and Michelle now is it? I bet your Leo sense is tingling and you want to march up there and call them horndogs with no if's and's or but's about it".

Cindy shook her head no shoveling the food into her stomach as Jimmy gave her a questionable look as she giggled at the empty plate.

"Alright so you caught me but Leo is just as innocent as Angel is if not more because he's younger, and Michelle's like a jaguar ready to pounce and make him her prey" Cindy said jealousy coming out in her eyes as she looked at the blonde seven year old wooing her son.

"Welcome to the jealous parents club Cin. James Isaac Neutron club president and member since 1998 and trust me the club makes you do crazy things at times".

"Jim Please you and I are different, for example you don't see me chasing Michelle away with a nine iron even though it doesn't sound half bad, spying on Leo and Michelle on dates, or grabbing a guitar and serenading them with Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit until Michelle gets tired of it".

"Give it time Cin just a little time then all those things you said I was crazy for doing won't seem so crazy".

Cindy shook her head as more food got delivered and Jimmy grabbed the plates before Cindy could eat it.

"I don't think so preggers you just downed a quesadilla and nachos, we're splitting the rest of the food and then you and I are going to plan the most romantic night ever".

"Fine I finished my half so you better eat before I take your half too Jim, Little Leo Isaac Neutron the 2nd is starving" Cindy said her eyes turning back to the water to find Leo standing in front of her holding his foot.

"Lee sweetie what happened did a jellyfish sting you? Because I have a remedy for that and it's kind of gross but trust me it works".

"No I hit my foot on a r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rock and I know d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-daddy always tells me to be b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brave but it really stings and only mama's know how to fix boo boos" Leo whined sniffling up at Cindy.

"Ohh sweetie you never listen to daddy you should know that by now, mamas are the best with boo boos and I'll make My Pokey Little Puppy feel better".

Leo slowly lifted his foot and Jimmy saw no cut there as Cindy blew on it and Leo smiled running off and Cindy stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner at Michelle.

"And it begins remember when we went to Britney's 1st grade play and we saw Trevor Mcnolte there? I did that exact same thing after Britney kissed my cheek and I never heard the end of it from you" Jimmy said smiling slyly at Cindy.

"Because you did one better and beat the poor kid up on stage in front of his parents and the faculty, you were sent to the Principal's office with me because I was Britney's mother where you told a completely false chain of events" Cindy said sipping her drink.

"Alright and if Leo was in a play right now I'm sure the adrenaline you now feel after sticking your tongue out at Michelle may bring you to the stage beating Michelle's head in".

"So not I'm a lady Jim and ladies do not I repeat D-O-N-O-T display their strength in fighting, we cluck like chickens but that's about it".

"Right that's what the kids were scared about when they saw you in the halls during school a clucking session, Cin get real you're a black belt in Karate and you showed that on anyone who looked at you the wrong way".

"I was younger then Jimmy, name the last time I used brute strength to prove my point to anyone and slaps don't count because I don't use my potential strength during them".

"I can't remember but I think it was our 1 year marriage anniversary that completely slipped my mind and you punched me dead in the mouth drawing blood" Jimmy said as Cindy beamed remembering the night well.

"Yea well I bet you won't forget another anniversary again will you? I mean I had to keep you in line at that time and I found a way to do it by hurting you" Cindy said giggling at him.

"Yea well there are other ways to help me remember besides hitting me, I mean why not try a nagging voice from time to time?"

"I called you twenty five times that day and left twenty five messages. Is it my fault you don't know how to get voicemails?"

"So about tonight Cin it's your night so you pick what we do and it's not going to be a double date with Leo and Michelle or I won't come" Jimmy said as Cindy giggled snuggling with him on his beach towel.

"Fine but it's not a double date with Angel and John or I won't come either, because John has been nothing but nice and my prideful husband doesn't want anything John has to offer".

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. N here I got you two some gifts, and FYI look at the little guy over there it looks like he's found a little girlfriend of his own" John said throwing two parcels each at Jimmy and Cindy as Angel ran up laying on a towel next to Cindy jamming out to Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.

"_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks babe_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks babe_" Angel sang bobbing her head to the music.

"I kinda wish I never introduced her to that song because now it's all she likes listening to, I mean there are better songs out there".

"Yea I should have warned you but when she likes a song you're definitely going to hear about it, I thought she might like Helena Beat and suddenly it was Helena Beat 24/7 with Pumped Up Kicks, and Don't Stop(Color On The Wall) finishing up the Foster The People Playlist on her Nano".

Angel took her headphones out with a big smile on her face looking at Michelle trying her best not to flirt with Leo but it wasn't working very well.

"Well Mom looks like we may be seeing a lot of Michelle before too long huh? I mean who knew Leo wouldn't fall for his babysitter but her little sister?"

"Angie I'm sure you mean well but the only way Leo sees more of Michelle then me is over my dead body, I mean he likes her yes but that doesn't mean he loves her more than me" Cindy said a hint of anger in her voice.

"See your mom joined the jealous parents club with your dear, old, dad and she's going to start messing things up for Leo and Michelle like I did with you girls. With my help of course" Jimmy said smiling a prideful smile at Cindy.

"I-am-not-jealous-I'm-just-trying-to-look-out-for-My-Pokey-Little-Puppy-I-mean-he's-too-young-to-expirience-heartache-at-the-hands-of-Michelle-Lewis".

"I said the same thing when Gabriel started hanging out with Josh Macarthur and you told me that jealousy wasn't my best quality, Cin jealousy also isn't your best quality but that's another thing we have in common".

"Fine I'll forget about Michelle and Leo falling for each other at a young age if you promise to let Angel and John live their own life here and accept John's gifts with a kind heart" Cindy said ripping open her two gifts to find a shirt with Leo sticking his tongue out and a mug with Angel's picture on it.

"Leo actually took a funny picture Angie how did you get him to do this?, I mean I love the goofiness of it but he was always the smiler and never the funny poser in the family pictures".

"Well I told him that it's about time he started taking silly pictures and he agreed, and the other picture was taken when I was 10 and you said it was the prettiest picture I ever took" Angel said hugging Cindy as Jimmy opened his gifts and he got a # 1 dad mug and a shirt with him holding Angel in the front.

"Mom said this was an emotional time for you as well as her dad, she said you named me because you saw my smile and it reminded you of an angel".

Leo ran up the beach to the towels with Michelle joining him and he saw the presents opened as Cindy hugged him with tears in her eyes for her first goofy picture of Leo and Jimmy smiled knowing Michelle Lewis was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Lee I love the picture and I want you to take more like this one, I mean even Angel has a goofy faced picture in the house somewhere".

"Actually mine's floating around in cyberspace thanks to Alexis April Neutron, word of advice Lee never try to blackmail Alex because she'll use this picture against you.

"Mrs. Neutron can Leo spend the night with Lauren and I tonight, we're ordering za and Chipwrecked tonight, Lauren said she'd really like it if Leo was there too and so would I" Michelle said making her voice sound cuter than she was.

"It's up to Leo and I only have one rule there will be no kissing tonight and no sharing beds, I mean it Michelle Leo will have his own bed and you will have yours" Cindy said as Leo made a gross face but Michelle giggled just nodding.

"Eww I would never kiss her or sleep in the same bed as her mama she's a girl and she has cooties galore, I mean where do you come up with such gross stuff?" Leo asked as Cindy sighed relief and hugged Leo.

"Lee you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Just remember that Michelle has cooties and you may catch them if you kiss her or sleep near her".

"Is that why you've been watching us with angry eyes all day mama? You should know that I'll never kiss Michelle she's a friend and I'll treat her like one until she gets older and I get older".

"I'm not that bad Lee, I mean come on we kissed real quick last night in your room and nothing happened" Michelle said as Cindy got redder and Leo knew she made a big mistake saying what she did.

"Michelle Lewis you best keep your distance for a second and I don't mean literally young lady, Leo you and I are grabbing a soda and talking about kissing".

"Michelle don't worry Leo will be back in the water soon, Mrs. Neutron and him just need some time alone and Angel and John we're joining them" Jimmy said meeting Cindy and Leo at the Tiki Bar.

"Leo why didn't you tell me you kissed Michelle? I mean it's not a bad thing but it is something I'd like you to wait until you're older to do again" Cindy said her voice going from angry to consoling.

"I guess I didn't say something because I wanted to know how it felt and Michelle wanted to know how it felt and she like it but I didn't her lips were too wet yuck" Leo said making a disgusted face again.

"Good just let Michelle know that there will be no kissing during Chipwrecked tonight or you two will have to have supervised visits".

Lauren walked up to the bar with Michelle whispering please no under her breath as two sodas were slid to Lauren.

"Mee I believe there's a few things you owe Leo and Mrs. Neutron or there will be no movie night tonight, and Cin I had no idea they did this or I would have broken it up right away" Lauren said as Cindy nodded looking at her.

"I understand Lauren and I don't blame you but you do have to talk to Michelle about a little thing called boundaries".

"I'm sorry Leo, Mr. Neutron, Mrs. Neutron, and Lore but we both wanted to know how the kissing felt and well we were together and Leo said it was as easy as breathing through your nose and not your mouth" Michelle said as Cindy shot Leo an angry look.

"What did I do? That's how Angel and John kiss and their lips aren't felling off like daddy said mine would if I caught cooties" Leo said in his defense as Cindy stared hard at Jimmy.

"Alright so he asked me yesterday if cooties existed and I said yes, then he asked what would happen if he caught them and I said his lips would fall off".

"Poor little guy maybe that was why he kept asking me if his lips were still there all day today, I even caught him in the mirror checking to see if he still had them" Lauren said as Cindy soughed angrily at Jimmy.

"Lee the truth is Cooties aren't real, they were invented to scare boys into not wanting to kiss girls, and no your lips aren't going to fall off you're going to be fine and dandy" Cindy said ruffling his hair.

"And I know now that there will be no more kissing Leo until we get older. My sissy said wait until he was at least 10" Michelle said taking a seat next to Leo.

"And I promise not to continue staring at you two, I mean now that I know you two kissed and Leo didn't really like it I think it's safe to allow Lauren to deal with you two".

"All right tikes let's go get washed up and ready for dinner and a movie, after the movie Leo will sleep in one bed by himself and Michelle and I will share the king size bed" Lauren said as Leo and Michelle raced for the hotel to enjoy their night.

"John and I have to split like bananas too we have a dinner and then John promised he'd take me to see The Lucky One after" Angel said running off with John joining her.

"Seriously Jimmy telling our poor Pokey Little Puppy that his lips would fall off, I mean you know his imagination runs away with him most of the time" Cindy said ordering more food and Jimmy giggled sitting next to her.

"You know that offer still stands Cin, anything you want to do tonight is on me and I mean anything in the whole wide world" Jimmy said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Jimmy be honest am I a mother cow? I mean am I bigger than I was with the other pregnancies? I want the truth too because if you don't tell me I'm sure Angel or Lauren will".

"Cindy no matter what you look like you'll always be beautiful to me, I mean maybe you put on a few more pounds but you're pregnant you have an excuse to eat a lot and not exercise" Jimmy said as Cindy smiled a sincere smile knowing Jimmy was telling the truth.

"James Isaac Neutron I do believe that is the most romantic thing you ever said to me, now let's go get some dinner after my snack and we can go to the movies and see what's playing" Cindy said as Jimmy helped Cindy stand as the snack plate was empty and they walked along the beach back to their room.

Well that's it for now and fans get used to seeing Cindy and Jimmy with the kids in the Bahamas because I feel that I want to do a bit more with them before we get back to Gabriel and the others peace out friends Cindy'sboy93


	12. In Walks Michelle's Jealousy

That afternoon Leo, Michelle and Lauren walked into their room so they could get ready for a screening of Despicable Me 2 that Lauren was secretly keeping from them.

"All right Lee you have your own bathroom you lucky duck so get in the shower and take as much time as you need while Michelle and I do the same" Lauren said as Michelle rummaged through Leo's closet looking for something she thought he would look cute in.

"Ah ha here is the perfect thing a black leather jacket, a white T shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and awfully cool sunglasses to complete the dating ensemble" Michelle said giggling bashfully with Leo muttering oh brother under his breath.

"Alright Mee let Leo pick his own clothes and let's find something for you to wear instead sweetie. Also Lee we need to talk about your B day bash seeing we're going to have it here and I want to make it the most perfect day ever".

"Actually I was wondering since Michelle picked Chipwrecked tonight for my birthday can we see Despicable Me 2?" Leo asked excitement flooding through him.

"Sure we can and you can also plan out the rest of the day too it's your day and I want to make sure you get exactly what you want on your day".

Leo grabbed the clothes Michelle picked out for him as she sighed happily and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm only going along with this getup because I know one day I may be obsessed with you and I want to make you as happy as I can. Things aren't always going to be like this because I'm not a Ken doll for you to dress up".

"Yea, yea, yea just try them out and see if you like them that's all I ask of you Lee. I mean what's the harm in trying them on?" Michelle asked as the bathroom door met her face.

"Geez what got into him Lore I mean you'd think he wanted our friendship to end right sis? Leo just needs to get his priorities straight".

"Michelle Leo's right he's not a Ken doll for you to dress up he's a human being and you're very lucky he chose those clothes over any other outfits he had with him" Lauren said zipping up Leo's suitcase and a scrapbook unlike anything she's ever seen fell from it.

The cover of the scrapbook was of Lauren and inside she saw all sorts of pictures with her, Michelle, and him decorating them.

"Michelle You are never going to believe this but I think one day Leo may come around and if you lay off a bit and act like a normal girl around him once in a while you may win him over".

"I like that theory or I can continue doing what I'm doing trying to kiss him and all that junk until he finds me irresistible and then I'm none the wiser" Michelle said picking out a sundress, a sunhat, sunglasses, and sandals for her date as she called the night's events outfit.

"Michelle if you continue acting like this then you're going to run him into the arms of the next cute thing with blonde hair, multi colored nails, and a ponytail that comes along".

"Listen you treat boys your way and I'll treat them mine and we'll see who get's their guy in the end all right? I mean Leo's not complaining now is he?"

"Because he's non-confrontational and that means he'll do anything to avoid a fight even doing whatever the girl that likes him wants him to do" Lauren said throwing Michelle a towel.

"All's I'm saying is if you continue down the road your on then you're going to lose Leo as a crush and as a friend".

Michelle shrugged and ran into the bathroom with Lauren following her having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that somebody else was going to take the place of Michelle in Leo's heart.

After everyone was showered and dressed Lauren led Leo and Michelle to a pizza parlor/ movie theatre where both kids screamed in glee to see Despicable Me 2 playing.

"Well Lee we can see it again for your birthday if you like but this was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up".

The kids were invited in by a greeter of the pizza parlor and were led to a booth where Lauren noticed a girl in a yellow ponytail eyeing the James Dean looking Leo.

"Hate to say I told you so Shells but I so did and in walks the new girl fighting for Leo's heart and your new competition".

Leo happened to look next to him and saw the blonde eyeing him batting her eyelashes and Leo's stomach jumped liking this girl from the start.

"So date how's about we order us some drinks and we can go from there I mean you aren't going to have a staring contest with Mrs. Trying Too Hard all night are you?" Michelle asked trying to get Leo's attention.

"Jealous much sis of mine? If you are I've got to say envy green is not your color girl" Lauren said ordering Coke for everyone with Leo still looking at the girl who stole his heart.

"I'm not jealous I'm ten times the girl she is and if Leo can't see that then he's a doofus squared and I don't want him as a friend.

"I would never let you throw away a friendship with a boy as pure, kind, gentle, and loyal as Leo Michelle. I mean as I said you were going to meet competition sooner or later".

The girl walked up to the booth as the soda's came and Michelle thought that if she couldn't have Leo neither could this girl.

"Hi I'm Margo and yes I know it's the same name of a girl from the movie we're seeing but if it's any conciliation you're dressed as Antonio Margo's crush" Margo said as Leo giggled his cheeks rosy pink from blushing.

"Leo I'm, I mean Leo I am, I mean I'm Leo and this is Lauren and Michelle. Would you like to sit and watch the movie with us?" Leo asked with Margo sliding in next to him.

"So Margo was it where's Edith and Agnes? I mean you had to know that naming yourself after a Despicable me character would have that coming" Michelle said jealousy in her voice.

"I never named myself Margo my mom and dad named me Margo and they are on their own date tonight leaving my older brother John to come here with me".

"So why don't you go sit with him and leave us to sit and enjoy the movie and dinner ourselves? I mean who invited you anyway?"

"Leo as he calls himself did but I'm nicknaming him Antonio due to the way he's dressed. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to tell my brother that I found a friend to sit with".

Margo walked off and Leo watched her leave while Michelle poked him hard in the shoulder knowing how much he hated it.

"Ouch Michelle what are you thinking of girl? You know how much I hate being poked in the shoulder I always have since I was a kid" Leo said rubbing his shoulder.

"Why did you invite Mrs. Trying Too Hard and her brother to sit with us? I mean we have to push two booths together to accommodate them all because you're googley eyed for Margo the human Despicable Me character".

"I say we take a vote seeing there's three of us and voting seems the fair thing here. What are my parents doing here?"

"Leo hey buddy so were you surprised to see the movie Lauren picked for you two tonight? I mean cool to see it before it hits theatres right?" Cindy asked with two adults, Margo, and a teen boy standing with her and Jimmy.

"Leo, Lauren, Michelle this is Margo, John, and Mrs. and Mr. Jackson and it seems Margo needs a new friend and Leo can't say no to a new friend either".

"Yes Mrs. Vortex we've met and I would like to make a point in saying that Leo is looking at Margo like I used to look at him before we had our little talk today" Michelle said her jealousy starting to come out in her eyes as well as her voice.

"Well I hope so because Margo is new to Retroville also and I thought it over with Mr. Neutron and we've decided to let Leo see whoever he likes whether I like it or not".

Margo slid in next to Leo and John sat next to Lauren who took one look at him and she got the same goofy look Leo had when he met Margo.

"Alrighty you five have fun the four of us are going to have an adult night tonight" Jimmy said walking off with Cindy, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

"So Leo tell me more about yourself you know your likes your dislikes you know things like that we can make a game of it you answer a question and I'll answer a question" Margo said staring deeply into Leo's eyes.

Michelle snickered leaving her soda on the edge of the table on purpose and then tipping it making the soda wet the middle of Leo's jeans giving him a I had an accident look.

"Uhh excuse me I'll be back I need to dry my jeans and think of a question to ask you for our game which will be played in a little while" Leo said dashing off his face full of embarrassment.

"OK I know I was tranced like a second ago by blue eyes over here but where is Leo and how did your cup get empty so quick Michelle?" Lauren asked noticing Leo missing.

"I hate to be a tattletale but Michelle dumped her whole glass of soda on Leo hoping to embarrass him and it worked" Margo said with Lauren glaring at Michelle and then running off to tend to Leo.

"Uhh Lee I know this is the boy's room which is why I'm not coming in but I would really love for you to come out and talk to me for a bit".

"Go away Lauren I don't want to talk to anybody right now because Michelle is so mean all because I found a new friend to hang with".

"All right Lee just know that if you ever do want to talk I'm going to be there ready to listen and talk back only when you need me to".

Lauren closed the door and heard the stall open and Leo ran out jumping into Lauren's lap dabbing at his eyes.

"She- she- she- she- she- she poured soda all over my pants and she laughed after making me embarrassed Margo must think I'm a total dweeb now" Leo said as Lauren stroked his hair.

"Lee Margo doesn't think you're a total dweeb I mean what have I always told you? What is the main thing I always said you would do?" Lauren asked as Leo looked at her sniffling.

"You said I'd be a total catch one day and any girl would be happy to have me as their boyfriend Lauren. It's just that Michelle didn't have to be so mean about me liking Margo I mean if she wants me to herself why doesn't she just tell me?"

"Because she's in competition with Margo for your heart and right now it looks as if Margo's winning and if you like Margo more than a friend I think you should tell her that".

Leo stood up finding his pants dry and he walked up to the booths asking Margo to sit next to Michelle and Leo sat next to Margo.

"So how's about we play that game you made up while we wait for the appetizers to come and the movie to start?"

"Ok I'll go first Antonio sweetie. What was the first thing you noticed about me when you saw me for the first time?"

"It was the smell of strawberry that I noticed first it was very strong and very hard to resist even now I smell it and I love you even more".

"It's my shampoo and body wash which I'll definitely be using more seeing you like it so much Antonio. So now you ask me a question right?"

"Right you are Margo and my question is this. What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"It was your eyes I mean some girls are a sucker for blue eyes, some are a sucker for brown eyes, I'm a sucker for green eyes and yours are the greenest I've ever seen".

"Really my dad's a sucker for green eyes too which is why he's weak to all my sister's, my mom, and I. I use my eyes to stay out of trouble mostly" Leo said as Margo sighed getting lost in his eyes.

"Alright next question Margo and please don't sigh like that it makes me weak in the knees which is my weakness. Margo to make me do what you want all's you have to do is sigh at me".

"I knew the sigh would get you it gets most boys I hang with but you are an exception to the rule because not only am I wanting to hang with you I want to fall in love with you and I hope you want the same with me" Margo said as the waitress came back for everyone's orders.

"All right kids and adults what do you feel like and it's free for everyone in this booth because this is the VIP booth which means concession and souvenirs too" The waitress said as everybody looked up at her.

"Yes I'll have a large meatlover's pie, a large Coke, breadsticks, Mozzarella sticks and whatever the kiddies want" Lauren said also getting a refill on her drink.

"I'll have eggplant parmesan light sauce light cheese, breadsticks, chicken fingers, and a honeymoon deal please" Margo said with Michelle muttering oh brother under her breath.

"I'll have the lasagna, breadsticks, meatball surprise, and another Coke. The boy will have a meatlover's pizza extra meat, Mozzarella sticks, wing dings, and another Coke" Michelle said as Leo cleared his throat and looked at the waitress.

"Sorry cancel the order I'll have the meatlover's pie extra meat, mozzarella sticks, wing dings, and another Coke if you don't mind" Leo said and Michelle got face to face with Margo.

"There you see I know him better than you know him give it a rest and quit while you're ahead little Despicable Me lady".

"You may know what he likes to eat and drink but notice how he didn't take it when you ordered it? He took it when he ordered it which makes him independent and that makes me love him so much more".

"Yea he may not have taken the order when I ordered for him but he's far from independent Marge. He still sleeps with a raggedy bear his mom gave him to stop his nightmares".

"Margo excuse me for a second Michelle and I need to have a chat about how to express ourselves without embarrassing me in the process".

Before Michelle knew what was happening Leo gripped her wrist and pulled her to the front of the restaurant his face saying it all.

"Fine I get it if you can't date me neither can the girl I have the same feelings for am I right? I mean come on Michelle I like you as a friend, we grew up together, and now because I share interest in another girl you decide to sabotage our date?"

"Lee how do you know you don't like me as a girlfriend without giving me a chance? I mean we've never been on a date before. Then in walks Margo the stupid girl you fall for and suddenly I'm just a friend" Michelle said her anger rising more than Leo's.

"We kissed Michelle and you said after that I'd feel something. Do you honestly want to know what I felt?"

Michelle nodded as Leo locked eyes with her and Lauren ran out front to see the commotion between Leo and Michelle.

"I felt why in God's name is this girl trying to get me to grow up so fast I mean what's the rush to be an adult? What's wrong with being kids and being friends for a little while longer?" Leo asked as Michelle just stared and Lauren also stared not seeing this side of Leo before and liking it.

"Mary Sweetwater kissed tons of boys and you don't see them hating her or falling into the arms of other girls to make their friends jealous. I mean come on Lee you've got to admit that Margo is a little too good to be true" Michelle said on the verge of tears.

"So what if she is the fact of the matter is that she's not trying to make me grow up too soon Michelle like you are. She likes me for me and that's the type of person I should be with not someone who wants me to change for them".

"Right and you don't think Margo will try to kiss you at all? I mean come on Leo I want to kiss you again because of the person you are and she's no different than me".

"I have had it Michelle one more outburst out of you then you can kiss our friendship goodbye and I mean that. Test it if you don't believe it?"

Michelle's jaw dropped after Leo said this and he pushed past her walking back to the booth to find Margo and John sitting there waiting for their food.

"Sorry Margo I just needed to tighten some screws on Michelle and I can assure you that she won't bother us again".

Michelle and Lauren walked back inside where Michelle mumbled Sorry to Margo and Leo plopping back into her seat with Lauren sliding next to John.

"So Lee how about you and I hang tomorrow because I'm new to this hotel and I hear they got a killer arcade and an Olympic sized swimming pool" Margo said inching closer to him.

"Sure hanging tomorrow would be perfect because tomorrow Lauren and Michelle are hanging out and that would leave me with my sister and her boyfriend who both told me the hotel was my oyster".

"Perfect so 9:00 bright and early I'll be at your room ready for games, tickets, tokens, fun, swimming, and free room service all day thanks to who your mom is".

"All right all foods on and the movies starting so keep your eye's glued to the movie screen kids and adults" The waitress said with everyone starting with their appetizers first.

Michelle stood up and whispered for Margo to follow her who hesitated at first but walked into the girl's room anyway where a crying Michelle greeted her.

"Look- I- know- what- it's- like- to- love- him- all- right- trust- me- I- do- and- I- want- you- to- know- that- you- win- all- right? You- win" Michelle said mascara staining her eyes.

"This was never a competition Michelle I just thought that Leo would like a girlfriend I mean he made it perfectly clear that you two were just friends" Margo said hugging Michelle as she embraced it.

"Sure that's what he wants but has anyone ever asked what I wanted? I mean it's not all about Leo you know".

Margo slowly let go of Michelle and looked into her pain filled eyes which confirmed that she may be losing Leo as a friend and Margo felt bad for her.

"Look Michelle why don't you come hang with Leo and I tomorrow? I mean what better things do you have going on with your sister tomorrow?"

"Really are you sure you don't mind me tagging along with you and Leo tomorrow? Because if you do again I'd totally understand and can find things for my sister and I to do tomorrow".

"Of course not I mean you're Leo's best friend and I hardly know anything about you or much about Leo for that matter. I mean it'd also be nice to have a BFF here too".

Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing as Margo reached into her pocked and gave her half a friendship necklace.

"See you keep half and I keep half that way we know that we'll be BFF's forever and we'll even find a boyfriend for you here or maybe when we get back to Retroville where I'm going to be living after this trip".

"Wow I mean seriously wow this is the coolest thing a friend has ever given me and that's what you are a friend and as a friend I'm going to make you a Leo Neutron like and dislike list that way you'll know a bit more about him" Michelle said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Come on we have a movie to enjoy, food to devour, drinks to digest to make us hyped up, and maybe if it's ok with your sister, my brother, and my parents we can have a sleepover in my room tonight" Margo said walking back to the booth both the girls all smiles.

"Lee I'm sorry I almost lost our friendship over this. I mean what was I thinking you're the bestest friend ever and I was just a big jerk all night because I was a tiny bit jealous or a lot bit jealous of Margo but we're friends now and I'm hoping you and I still are".

"Of course we are Mee I mean we grew up together and I could never truly let you go as a friend either. Michelle you're the backbone of this friendship and without you I'm spineless" Leo said hugging Michelle as she hugged him back.

"John you'll be happy to hear I made nice with Michelle and we're friends now so is it all right if she spends the night tonight that is if it's ok with mom, dad, Leo, and Lauren" Margo said ordering another drink with John calling his mom and dad to confirm Margo and Michelle's sleepover that night.

"Yes mom I'm sure I can handle one more girl for the night I mean they'll be tuckered out after the movie anyways" John said throwing his arm around Lauren as Jimmy, Cindy, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson slid into a booth next to the daters minus Michelle to spy.

"So do you notice that the adults are spying on you three or is it just me? I mean Mrs. Vortex's stomach is bigger than the booth for potatoes sake" Michelle said as everybody laughed at Michelle's analogy that she made up herself.

"I see the adults there Michelle and let them spy that's what parents do and we do things to make them angry which I'm sure Leo will know what to do at this point".

Leo nodded kissing Margo as both Lauren and Michelle had prideful looks at Cindy's look of jealousy as she stormed up separating Margo from Leo who had sparkles on his lips from Margo's lipstick.

"Leo Elliot Neutron I will not stand idly by and watch you kiss another girl that isn't me young man. Now I know I said I was going to let you date but if this is what I can expect then dating and you are taking some time off" Cindy said angrily as Leo and Margo gulped at Cindy's red face.

"Cin come on let's go get you some rest because- owwwwwwwwwww all right the baby's on the way ladies and gent because if I know mama's contractions Leo and I do she's ready to give birth" Jimmy said as Lauren, Leo, Michelle, John, and Margo rushed out with Jimmy and Cindy.

And that's that now for the next chapter seeing I have demands I'm going to do it in one shot but it's going to be extremely long and thanks terminator for resurrecting great, great, great, great uncle William and I have a lot I'd like to do with him but I also love your ideas so keep them coming and R&R all Peace out

Cindy'sboy93


End file.
